Blood Moon Kitsune
by PikaaBlue
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage, is teleported to a suspicious dimension on Blood Moon. There, Naruto meets his comrades, who differ greatly than the usual. Mainly Menma Namikaze, his supposed other self. They get along quite well, frankly. However, Menma seems to like Naruto more than he should, and just who are the Akatsuki, and how is Naruto to return home? MenNaru
1. Blood Moon

_**A/N: **_**Yo, what's up all? So this is my first fic! :) So, ya'll better put up with me! So, first off, this is a MenNaru fic that takes some things from RTN, but not really. More side couples will be revealed, as the story progresses.**

**_WARNINGS:_ There will be sexual content and inappropriate language, all warnings will be put here, so don't say that you weren't warned. So, there is no need to worry. ;3 There will, obviously, be Yaoi (guy x guy love) and Yuri (girl x girl love). There, also, may be one-sided pairings. For example, Neji loves... Uh, Tenten, however, she does not love him back. There will be playboys, *cough* Sasuke! *cough* And, finally, Harem. Harem is when the lead male has many females competing for his affections. Accept, there will be males competing for one's affections. *q* Slight SasuNaru, NaruHina, and NejiNaru. Finally, easy-win battles against the Akatsuki.  
**

**_DISCLAIMER:_... The day you notice that Naruto and Sasuke's first kiss was followed by a make-out session... Is, also, the day that we all know Naruto's mine.**

**Enjoy! X3**

* * *

The soon-to-be Hokage of the kingdom, Konohagakure, looked down at four old, yet, gorgeous graves. Tears were slowly and silently streaming down his face.

Uzumaki Naruto's crying and agony-filled eyes stared at his deceased parents' and godparents' grave. Who, sadly, died at a young age, but not too young, as to Naruto not being able to see them.

Uzumaki Kushina, to say the least, was gorgeous. She had a nice, slender frame and stunningly red hair, which, many longed for. She was his mother.

Uzumaki Minato was, also, very attractive. What, with his spiky blond hair and endless blue eyes that resembled the ocean, he could make anyone drop to his feet. He was Naruto's father.

Naruto looked much like them, he had his dad's blond hair and blue eyes. He also had his mothers facial structure. Anyone could tell he was their child.

"Sorry I couldn't come yesterday, I had to go to a boring-ass meeting about being Hokage, and shit." Naruto wiped his teary eyes and pulled himself back together. "I'll come tomorrow," Naruto frowned as he got no reply, but he knew he wouldn't. Either way, he still talked to the graves.

"I'll be just like you, Dad, Tsunade..." He smiled sadly, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. "And... I followed what you said, Mom, Ero-Sennin."

Naruto, always, wanted to become Hokage.

Naruto mainly wanted to become a Hokage after his parents passed, wanting to carry on the family tradition, his predecessors had all been Hokages. And when the Godaime, Tsunade, died, he wanted it more than ever.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, was his godmother. She was married to Jiraiya, or what Naruto called him, Ero-Sennin.

Tsunade was a busty and beautiful woman, to say the least. With, a very large fetish for alcohol.

She taught Naruto how to live his life. Teaching him the many different types of coolers, whiskey, beer, and every type imaginable. Making sure the lesson on Sake lasted ridiculously long. She gave him taste tests, smell tests, and told him about that sting in your head you get is not telling you to stop drinking, but to consume more than before. How responsible of her! Now he knew the awesome shit called drinking before he was, even, twelve!

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was more responsible with drinking, ridiculously perverted, to the point of being indescribable, and quite handsome.

Also, Jiraiya was the one that taught Naruto the perverted ways in life. Teaching him how to peep and that it was not perverted, but, educational. Like, come on, they were learning how woman looked under their wretched clothing. It also helped him with learning about those kinky birds and horny bees. With the knowledge Naruto had on that, he could easily be mistaken for a non-virgin, and a professional sex doctor, o, whatever. For crying out loud, he knew how it worked with two men and two women!

Minato and Kushina were never aware of what the blond was being taught. But, when Tsunade and Jiraiya's friends took notice, they would always say, "It's better to be prepared, beforehand. 'Cause everyone loves a sex partner that knows all about sex and the miracle that is booze. The one that makes you lose your virginity while showering in alcohol, cum, and titty sprinkles. We're just making sure he doesn't die a virgin."

Naruto smiled at the memory.

They may have seemed greatly irresponsible, however, they were exactly the opposite. They were kind, loving, caring, fun.. What more could Naruto have asked for? They were the perfect godparents.

Naruto then looked at the sky, noticing the evening was on its way. He frowned, remembering he had to met up with his friends, soon. The blond sighed,

"Love you guys, I'll miss you."

He then walked off, smiling sadly to himself. Oh, how he would miss them.

* * *

"So, tonight is Blood Moon, huh?" a sixteen year-old asked; not showing too much interest. "Duh! Heh, idiot," a teen with large, lavender eyes scoffed.

"Fuckers, Hinata, no need to Spaz," the other growled; his name was Namikaze Menma... It was odd. Menma looked exactly like Naruto except he had raven hair and his number of whisker marks were a higher didget.

"W-wonder what will happen this y-year," A shy girl stuttered. Her name was Yamanaka Ino. She then hid behind her girlfriend. Who blushed and turned trying to hide behind Ino. That was Haruno Sakura, they were both very shy. "Y-yes... I do, t-too."

"Yeah, weird things always happen... " a brunet agreed, rubbing the side of his hand along his cheek; much like a feline. He then purred and continued, "which reminds me. I have to groom myself, soon... I can't believe I forgot."

"Kiba, that was just an hour ago; you don't need to groom yourself every hour," Menma criticized with a scoff. "Of course, I do, how will I keep my fur so silky?" Inuzuka Kiba retorted, giving his friends the puss-in-boots eyes.

"Uhhh, I don't get it," a pony-tailed teen stated, completely dumb founded. That was Nara Shikamaru. "He's not a cat!" Menma hissed.

"And I'm pretty sure you don't have fur," Hyuga Hinata smirked. "Idiot."

Shikamaru looked up in thought, "really? I thought he was a cat, with brown fur, even... Wow!" the teen looked absolutely amazed at the new information he was receiving.

"I believe that's hair," a raven winked. "I could tell you about it, tonight. We could... Oh, I don't know. Possibly, look at the blood moon, together? At the park? Alone?" That flirtatious raven was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke then wrapped an arm around the Nara's shoulder and winked.

"I'm coming, too!" a teen with the same eyes as Hinata popped in between them. "Major threesome! That should be hot!" Say hello to Hyuga Neji, Hinata's perverted cousin.

"I'd rather enjoy that," Sasuke pursed his lips. "So-" The female Hyuga slapped them across their faces; shutting them up. "Spread apart, before I puke!" And the teens did just that. Oh, how they feared that girl.

"Taa-daa! I've finished my beautiful art!" shouted another raven happily. It seems as though his friends had forgotten him. Considering he was in a far off corner and seemed to have just spoke, out of nowhere. He was 'the great artist,' Sai. The 'artist' then flashed his picture towards his friends. It was a stick man with over-sized black goggles, a green... dress...? And was spraying bug repellent everywhere. "Doesn't Shino look amazing!?"

The man from the picture then came into view, a can of bug spray in his hands. He looked paranoid, despite, not being able to see his face. Due to the overly-high collar and dark goggles. "I personally think I look like a female," Aburame Shino commented impassively.

_"Noooo! you know nothing about art!"_ the other screeched.

"Cool! Lemme' see," a girls with band-aids covering her from head to toe jumped from a tree and pounced on Sai. That was Tenten. She then snatched the picture from his hand, but accidentally threw it into the large crowd of people.

They were in the town square of their kingdom, the streets being packed due to a special occasion.

_"Nooo! My art!"_ Sai yelled. A slim brunet then came from the crowd and handed it to him.

"Watch were you throw your art," he was Akimichi Choji. "Thank you, Choji. At least you understand art."Sai glared at Shino. But said bug-hater just shrugged it off. Choji chuckled, "any time."

"Anyways," Menma rolled his eyes. "Back to Blood Moon, we should go to the beach; I heard you could see the moon better there. We should start heading out. It takes a good few hours to get there." he began to walk off not caring too much on his friends reply; knowing that they would follow, anyways. And he was right, his friends followed not too far behind.

"That," Hinata started. "I can actually agree on." She looked a the large crowd of people.

* * *

Naruto locked his hands together behind his head. Today was Blood Moon, and he was, somewhat exited, and nervous. He was going to become Hokage tomorrow, who wouldn't be?

As he continued walking, he received multiple cat calls, winks, and air kisses. He blushed cutely but continued walking, moving his hands into his pockets. He was used to that type of attention. He always received that attention, just for his looks, and that bothered him. Although, he also did have a tiny little High school-like crush on someone for that reason. He blushed a bit and shook his head to break that line of thought.

The blond then sighed, he would barely have time for his friends, anymore. He could only imagine all the work he would have. Having remembered his dad's and godmother's stack of paperwork that could bury someone alive. He was, somewhat, scared. What if something bad happened? Like a war? How the hell was he supposed to deal with that?!

He was in-charge of, pretty much... _everything! _He would have to deal with a bunch of financial shit, trades, peace between country. He, even, held every persons' life in his hands. One wrong move, and everything was over.

Also, what if the time came, where the whole Shinobi world could be depending on him and all the other Kage? Gah! The stress!

Would he even get any R&R?!

"Naruto!"

What if his brain exploded from the stress?!

"_Rokudaime-Sama!_"

"Sasuke did it!" Was Naruto's automatic reply, as he jumped to the source of sound. He saw his group of friends all standing there, smiling at him.

Sasuke then smirked, "I don't recall doing anything wrong, dobe."

Naruto snickered, "right..."

The group laughed. Sakura then spoke up, clinging her hand with Ino's, "By the way, Rokudaime Hokage, I like your cape thingy."

Naruto blushed and smiled, "Thanks." But, his mind was on a whole different track. At the moment, Naruto was imagining what Ino and Sakura did on their on time. _Sex?_ He internally drooled.

Yes, Naruto was a Yuri fanboy.

"Ro-ku.. daime... nice." A voice said from behind. Naruto turned to see Tenten. "Eh?" Tenten looked in his cerulean eyes and giggled,

"Your cape."

Every Hokage had a cape with their Hokage number on it, it was just tradition. Naruto's consisted of a dark red cape with black flames decorating the bottom. On his back in black Kanji read, "Rokudaime."

Realization then dawned upon the blond and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ehehe, right."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru yawned, making Naruto suck his teeth and pout. The group then laughed. Sasuke just smirked.

_That smirk... it's hot... _Naruto immediately mused, staring longingly at Sasuke. Yes, his little crush was on, none other than, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba caught the look Naruto was sending Sasuke and walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Someday, Naruto." He ruffled Naruto's blond hair. Naruto jumped away, blushing madly. He then mouthed, _"Shut the fuck up, Kiba!"_

The dog-lover simply snickered. "Whatever." But, really, he wasn't going to end there. He walked up to Sasuke and poked him, when he received a glare, he spoke. "Naruto lov-" Kiba couldn't finish, because Naruto had punched him in the gut extremely hard, and was sent flying into a tree.

Naruto's eye twitched as he cracked his knuckles staring up at the teen stuck in a tree. The blond had entered sage mode to make his punch ten times more effective. "What was that, _Kiba_." The blond growled, there was a random dark shadow from his forehead to under his eyes, he looked menacing and ready to kill anyone at any moment. **(1)**

"N-nothing.." kiba whimpered as he feel gracelessly from the branch he landed on.

Naruto seemed to go back to normal, "Thought so." He exhaled in exaggeration as he fought down the blush that had forced its way onto his cheeks.

The group laughed again. "I think Tsunade rubbed off on you, Naruto."

Said blond turned around to see a smirking Sai. "Do you want to die," The blond threatened menacingly. Sai instantly stopped smiling, "Not... really..."

"Then shut the fuck up."

Yes, Tsunade had definitely rubbed off on the Uzumaki. She was known to have a very short temper and to be extremely violent. it seems with all those years of being with the woman she had rubbed off on him.

Naruto sighed, "Anyway, today's Blood Moon, so, are we going to the beach like always?"

"I hope so." Ino smiled. "Y-yes, so d-do I.." stuttered Hinata.

Naruto grinned, "Then, let's go!" The rest of the group let out a battle cry and took a large leep forward, their faces showed determination. Only to walk as slow as turtles. "I refuse to waste any energy." Mumbled the group.

After a good thirty minutes they finally arrived, people bowed when they spotted Naruto, he also received a lot of flirtatious gestures.

"Finally," Naruto sighed.

"Tell me about it," Kiba complained as the group sat down near the coastline. It seemed ad thought they had made up.

"Troublesome," Shikamru sighed. "Now, we should have to wait about ten to fifteen minutes, judging by the sky." Everyone nodded and waited.

* * *

" Great!" Menma growled. "We're stuck at the back, 'cause if you idiots!" The raven complained as he and his friends arrived at the beach; trying to peer over people.

"watch your mouth, Namikaze," Hinata snapped.

The group sighed, those two really did not get along well.

"At least we made it in-time so we don't have to wait like ten more minutes." Kiba reasoned.

"Whatever," Menma scoffed.

* * *

The moon eventually rose for both dimensions to see. It's marvelous red color shining in a radiant manner.

Naruto smiled as he looked up, a memory of him and his parents and him and his godparents popped into mind. he remembered those good old times...

Naruto then heard someone whisper his name, he whipped around. No-one was even looking at him, well, except for his fans. But, they always talked to him in a seductive manner. The blond frowned as he heard the voice again, he looked at Kiba, who was seated beside him, "did you say something?"

Kiba looked at him and shook his head, turning his attention back to the sky.

He then heard something else, "Come, Naruto. The bushes. Come."

The blond's eyes narrowed and he got up, when his friends looked at him he simply said, "I need to take a leak." Naruto ran to the bushes.

"Who's there?" he questioned. His voice was, somewhat impassive. A dark laugh was heard, and he stiffened considerably.

"Well, well; look who we have here. The Rokudaime."

"Who are you?" Naruto pushed. "Now, now, Naruto. If I told you who I was that would ruin all the fun. Call me... Tobi."

"Well then, 'Tobi'. What do you want?" Naruto asked darkly; pulling a kunai from his pocket. He then stood still, entering sage mode. "Not too much," Tobi came out from the shadows, revealing an orange mask. "Just an offer."

"What?" Naruto sneered. The cerulean-eyed teen didn't know him; but by his tone, he could tell that he was trouble. When Tobi came closer it revealed a black cloak, with a red cloud. He was an Akatsuki.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He'd heard tales, that the group targeted Kage, due to their powers. "What do you want!" a demand, not a question.

"Heh, join the Akatsuki?"

"What."

"Would you, Uzumaki Naruto, join the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, right. What would make you think I'd join you?" Naruto scoffed, and smirked, finally entering sage mode.

"Naruto... We can do this the easy way, or, we can do it the hard way. Which do you prefer?"

"None, you douche bag," Naruto smirked.

Tobi stalked towards him. The Akatsuki member smirked under his mask, "Hard way it is." He then teleported behind Naruto. The blond froze as he felt something cold against his neck. The blond then began breathing hard.

He stiffened as he felt Tobi's hand placed on his head. He suddenly felt light-headed.

_W..what's.. happening..? _ Naruto thought tiredly, he was beginning to lose consciousness but forced himself to stay strong. He then saw swirls in front of him and his surroundings disappear.

Moments later, he saw his surroundings. _What happened?!_

"See you around, Naru_-chan_."

Naruto didn't know it, but, he was just transported to a whole new universe.

* * *

_**(1): **_**We all know that frightening face... O_O**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. A New Universe

_**A/N:**_ **You may notice a lot of time-skips, that's only because of the fact that there are two universes. Meaning, I need to separate them. So, my apologies if you dislike the amount of time-skips, or the large amount of ruler marks. **

**_DISCLAIMER_****_:_ I wish...**

**Enjoy! X3**

* * *

Naruto found himself out of Tobi's grasp, as he landed on his feet in a crouched position; it was a good habit to have. "Tobi!" the blond was looking frantically for the man. However, he was nowhere in sight.

"I'm surprised you are still awake," A dark voice chuckled from behind the blond. The blond attempted to punch the man behind him, the voice obviously telling him that Tobi was there. However, to his surprise, it slipped right through him. Naruto's eyes widened, he had never fought someone with the ability to slip though objects. Tobi then grabbed his wrist.

"What did you do?" Naruto growled. He shifted and swiftly moved his ankle to Tobi's shin, only to slip through, again. Naruto cursed and moved both his legs in front of him and pushed his and Tobi's wrists to the ground for balance, in an attempt to kick upwards, he did; although, that didn't mean it had hit the older man. The blond then felt Tob's grip on his wrist, probably because of the pressure that was put on it. He used that opportunity to jump away from Tobi.

"What did you do." The blond demanded, growling.

"You chose the hard way. So, in the end, you brought this on to yourself." Tobi smirked beneath his orange mask.

"What are you talking about?" Now, Naruto was purely confused. What the hell was this jack-ass talking about!?

* * *

Menma jumped from his spot on the grass. The beach being right in front of a small forest. "What's wrong?" Choji asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" The group went silent.

"What did You do! Answer me, now!"

"Heh, that ruins all the fun. I'll tell you later, or maybe not. So for now, enjoy your time here."

"It's coming from the forest... thingy thing, thing... Let's go!" Menma ordered. The group then followed in suite.

When they arrived to the noisy area, they noticed a little fight taking place.

"I don't wanna' have, 'fun'! I just want answers!" Naruto shouted, he didn't care if others heard him; he just wanted to know what the masked bastard was talking about.

"You will find out, sooner or later, I guarantee it. So, until you do, I suggest you enjoy the rest of Blood Moon. And, maybe, you will notice that this Holiday, is much more significant and meaningful than you think. Have fun." And with that, Tobi was gone with a puff of smoke.

"Fuck!" Naruto kicked a random rock, sending it flying and into a near bush.

"Owwww," a voice whispered.

Naruto jumped at the whisper, "Who's there?"

_I'm asking so many things, to not get any answers_. The blond internally sweat dropped.

"We could ask the same question... I think... Hmmm, can we?" And of course, that was Shikamaru. Naruto recognized the voice, right away. But... it sounded... So unknowing and clueless; unlike the Nara he knew, at all. "S-Shikamaru...?"

_He knows his name?_ Menma was surprised, to say the least.

He gave a signal and the group emerged from the bush cautiously. He then looked at Naruto. _The hell? He looks just like me! Yet, different at the same time. _ And, little did he know, Naruto was thinking the same thing. _ I think I'm hallucinating..from...Uhhh... lack of sleep! Yeah, lack of sleep! But, then, how come Tobi was able to grab me...? That was definitely **not** a hallucination._ or somewhat similar thoughts.

"Wait a sec..." Naruto pointed a finger at each of the following names in order. "Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Choji, Neji, Tenten, and Sakura-Chan..?" He gaped. "You guys, look so different..."

"Menma with blond hair! " Hinata shouted. And ran towards the blond, then examined him. Naruto was still trying to process the situation, he swore he could hear someone in the background saying, "Good, let it sink in..."

"Hinata we don't even know him get off of him." Menma sighed. He was a little jealous that Hinata was all over a guy, he was pretty sure, they had never met, before. Then how come he knew their names? Hinata just took a step back and continued eyeing him.

"It seems you know who the others are," Menma started cautiously. "But I am Namikaze Menma, and you are?"

The blond pursed his lips for a moment, " I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime of the kingdom Konohagakure. Well, kinda' Hokage, hehe; I'm supposed to become Hokage tomorrow," he scratched the back of his head.

Everyone looked shocked to say the least, the Godaime was still alive at the moment, and in good condition. Also, Uzumaki used to be Menma's mother, Kushina's, last name. Before having gotten married to his father, Namikaze Minato. So, it was odd that this 'Naruto' had the same last name.

"Wait... Uzumaki, and Rokudaime..." Menma gapped.

"That's what I said. Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. The soon-to-be Hokage. What don't you get? Do I have an accent?" the blond gasped and started to test if he had an accent. "hello," he said in a deep voice. "hello! Hello. Hello? Hey...loooo... nope, I don't hear one." Naruto nodded his head while shrugging. **(1)**

"I... h-how?" Sakura asked. "Who were the previous Hokage?" she let her shy demeanor leave for a little, due to her shock.

"Well, the Shodaime was Senju, Hashirama. The Nidaime was Senju, Tobirama."

Naruto waited, a bit, to see if they were listening, only because of the surprised faces. "Go on," Shikamaru said, he didn't sound like an idiot for the first time in a while.

Naruto nodded, "The Sandaime is Sarutobi, Hiruzen. Yodaime," the blond looked away from them. "Uzumaki Minato; also, my dead father."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, bewildered. **  
**

"Eh? What don't you get?"

"Minato is a Namikaze, and was never named Hokage..."

"No, I'm pretty sure he was Hokage and an Uzumaki, my parents got married."

"Who was your mother?" Ino pushed, even her shy attitude left. "Uzumaki Kushina, she died as well." Naruto felt awkward, he never liked to talk about the deceased lovers.

"That's impossible, they're alive and are my parents..." Menma trailed off.

"No, they died when I was six to protect the kingdom," the blond retorted.

Just then, an idea hit the blond, "Wait a sec..."

* * *

_"Naruto! Don't you dare fall asleep! If ya' do, I'll just have to peep by myself, today," A man, around his fifties, smirked at his student._

_"Ero-Sennin, that's no fair!" A twelve year-old Naruto whined._

_ "It's plenty fair, now listen." The man sighed._

_"Blood Moon is a holiday when the moon turns red!" Naruto whined. " That's it! Nothing more, nothing less!"_

_"Wrong! Now listen!" Sannin, Jiraiya sighed. "Yes, it is true, that Blood Moon is when the moon turns red. But, it's also when masters of space-time ninjutsu can teleport themselves into another universe. Like a universe with people, not just an empty space; alternate ones, as well. Meaning, that a universe opposite than ours, so, for example... let's just say, you mastered space-time ninjutsu and teleported yourself into an alternate universe. Your self there... hmm, let's say, was evil, since, in this universe, you are the good guy. So, he would, maybe be an Akatsuki member, or something. Maybe not, maybe he's got a darker personality."_

_Naruto nodded, it was much more interesting than he thought. The man continued._

_"It all depends on the universe. There are many out there. Also, ninjutsu and things like that are ten times as powerful on Blood Moon. That is why there is a rule, that we are not to engage in any type of battle on Blood Moon. It can be exceptionally dangerous. Also, space-time ninjutsu is a million times more powerful."_

_Naruto nodded, than asked, "If you were to teleport into a world... how do you come back to the one you came from?" _

_"... I'm not one hundred percent sure, actually..." He grabbed a book from the table they were seated in front of and flipped through it. Naruto assumed it was either about space-time ninjutsu or of Blood Moon. "Oh, here we go," he took_ _a deep breath. "To-"_

_"Naruto! Your friends are waiting for you!" A voice yelled as a woman barged into the room._

_"Oh, yeah! See ya' around, Ero-Sennin." Naruto yelled as he ran off._

_"See ya' around, Naruto."_

* * *

"This can't be happening..." Naruto shook his head and paced around. He never thought that information would be any use to him, he truly didn't.

"What do you mean?" Menma asked, confused.

"Has any one ever told any one of you about the Blood Moon space-time teleportation?"

"Yeah."

"That's what just happened, you are my opposite self, and this is a universe... alternate to mine. Tobi must have brought me here..."

"Akatsuki Tobi? And you were brought here by him? And you're me?" Memma was surprised to say the least. Naruto nodded,

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N:**** That was so *censored* short. XP**

**(1): You have no idea how many times I have done that to see if I had an accent. XP  
**


	3. Just the Beginning

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** They are not mine... only the story line I'm putting them in is mine. *pouts***

**Enjoy! X3**

* * *

"Are you positive?" Menma was very suspicious, he didn't know weather to believe the other teen, or not.

"Well... not one hundred percent, but, the possibilities are high," the blond shrugged.

"So what you're saying is... You were brought here, by Akatsuki... and your... supposedly me? From the other universe?" Menma spoke slowly, to make sure he made sense. He was completely dumb founded, for the first time in almost forever.

Naruto looked up in thought, "Yeah, pretty much." He nodded. Menma let out a shaky breath, he was almost creeped out about the situation. However, the idiot within him was shouting about how the situation was cool; much like, a stereo-typical skater. _But I gotta say_, he looked Naruto up and down. _My other me is pretty hot._

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed, "Now what do I do?"

"Sexy bitch," Hinata purred. As she inched closer to Naruto. Said blond blushed furiously, "E-eh? Me?" The lavender-eyed teen smirked, "Yes, you."

Naruto stood there and evaluated the situation, with his head tilted slightly; and lips pouting. _Wait a sec'... Since when did Hinata call people bitch?! Or be open to her thoughts... Or got within 20 metres close to me without exploding?!_

Hinata licked his cheek, and if it were even possible, Naruto's blush deepened. Cerulean eyes widened. _Or even licked anyone?! She doesn't even lick ice cream, for fucks sake! _

_"_Hinata, what the hell are you doing?!_"_ The confused blond jumped away, near Sai.

Sai looked at Naruto and shoved a canvas in his face. "Naruto-San, look." Naruto complied and glanced at the canvas; his eyes widened.

On the canvas were two blobs of color with heads. One of them was orange, while the other was purple. And the purple one had something red go from its face to the others. He then noticed it was him and Hinata, the Hyuga licking him.

"Isn't it marvelous!?"

_"The hell is that?!"_

_"It's art!"_

_"No it's-!"_ He calmed himself down, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that two Pom-poms were sucking a dick." _This is getting weird._

The raven studied the picture, "You're right... water colors would do better than pastel... the tongue wouldn't look... can that be your dick?" He may have been from an alternate universe, but he still had an obsession with Naruto's penis.

The blond blushed, _"N-no!"_ He scurried behind Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-Teme, you gotta' help me!"

"Of course, Naruto," he flashed the blond a seductive smile, Naruto blushed and looked down. Was this really happening!? He then felt an arm wrap around him. "I can help you with anything. Come to my place and tell me. Just me and you. Alone."

_He makes my knees feel like jelly, hehehe. I like this Sasuke more then anything._ Naruto blushed and giggled like a school girl, and leaned in closer to Sasuke. Said raven smirked, "Is that a yes, cutie?"

"Umm, y-ye-." Naruto's eyes widened, _What am I doing!?_ _This isn't right!_ He then tried to hop away before he gave into his crush, but an arm grabbed him, " See? Uchiha? He wants me! Not you!" And of course, that was Neji.

_"No!"_

"So you have blond fur...you a cat, too?" Kiba asked as he walked up to him.

"Huh? I'm not a cat!" the blond waved his hands frantically.

"But, then, why do you have fur?"

Menma watched as Naruto and the others began to chat. The blond looked so confused. _So cute..._ Menma mused... _Where the fuck did that come from?! _He then cleared his throat and fought down an uncharacteristic blush.

_I get it now..._ Naruto thought, as each of them babbled on about, only God knew what. _They also have opposite personalities..._ "Makes sense!" He grinned.

"Got it?" Menma smirked as he walked up to them. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah."

"Good, then, well... what will you do now?"

"I... I actually don't know..." Naruto trailed off, completely unsure of what to do, from this point on. "Well... I don't know how to get back, so I guess stay here; but where should I stay-?"

_"With me!"_ everyone shouted, but Menma. Naruto blushed, and smiled sheepishly.

"You can stay with me, Naruto," Menma offered calmly.

"S-sure," Naruto smiled. _What am I doing!? With Sasuke! With Sasuke! _

He internally bitch-slapped himself. 'Cause now, he wouldn't be able to say "no." **(1)**

_Whatever, I won't be staying here for long, anyway... I hope..._**  
**

"Alright then, we'll see you all tomorrow," Menma waved. Naruto smiled and waved, "See ya'!"

Sasuke, then winked at him and Naruto gave him a seductive look.

They then said all their farewells and parted ways.

Sasuke smirked, pocketed his hands, and headed home.

"He wants me."

* * *

"So," Menma started as he and Naruto jumped from tree-to-tree. "Tell me, a little bit about yourself." He was more interested than he thought he would be...

"Me? Well... What would you like to know?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Anything, " replied Menma.

And so, Naruto went on a large ramble about himself. No one would have thought a person could go so deep into detail. However, the blond made sure he didn't say anything too personal.

"And finally, I have an odd fixation with squirrels **(2)**," Naruto nodded to himself, ending his endless babbling.

"Interesting," Menma smirked.

They had a lot of similar things, Menma wasn't just pure darkness, as Naruto thought. Naruto was just more of a brighter person. Menma wasn't as hot-tempered, though. The raven, also, made a mental note not to piss Naruto off.

"So, I'll ask my, parents, who are like your parents, if you can stay. Just don't bring up the situation, okay? We'll figure things out later."

"'Kay," the blond nodded.

The rest of the journey was spent in mindless chatter.

When they finally arrived at the front of Menma's house, Naruto noticed it was no where near Konohagakure... but in front of a forest that. Naruto shivered as he remembered he was not in his universe.

"Wait, here," Menma ordered. "And stay quiet." Naruto complied and stood by a tree looking around the area. Naruto then remembered something and looked down slowly; a blank expression in place.

_Ma and Pa... how will I be able to see them. They may be alive here. But, it's definitely not the same. And along with Ero-Sennin, and Baa-Chan..._ He shook his head, dispelling himself of those thoughts. Although, it was hard. Naruto had lived a depressing life **(3)**.

* * *

Menma knocked on his door hoping that his parents were home. But his heart sped up as he heard a muffled "I'm coming" from inside.

What was he supposed to say? '_Hey, Ma and Pa, can a guy that looks like me stay over; for, like, forever. Until we find a way for him to get back home?' Pfft, yeah right! _Menma scoffed at himself.

The door opened, and Menma stopped his musings. "Oh, Menma, your home," Kushina greeted. "You went to see the moon with your friends, I take it?" Minato questioned.

"Umm, yeah. Can... can I ask you guys something?" The raven looked around frantically.

"Yes, what is it, honey?" Kushina tilted her head to the right.

"U-umm, a friend... was umm... he... his parents were..." _his parents are dead right? this should work out!_ "Were assassinated by the Akatsuki! And he doesn't have a place to stay, so I was wondering if he could live with us!" Menma smiled hopefully up at them, the story wasn't all lies, there was truth in there!

"Aww, how thoughtful of you ,Menma! Of course, he can," the red-head smiled.

"Were is he?" the Minato questioned.

"Uh, I'll go get him!" Menma then ran into the forest.

Minato smiled, "How thoughtful."

Kushina nodded.

"Naruto!" Menma yelled.

"Over here!" Naruto replied. The raven ran to him.

"Okay, this is what's happening: your parents were assassinated by the Akatsuki, and you need a place to live! So, take off the awesome-possum cape," Naruto complied, but looked sad, due to the fact that Menma wasn't lying about his parents being killed by the Akatsuki.

Naruto just clapped his hands and the cape disappeared, "looks like I'll fix it later on," he shrugged. "And, yes, I got it."

"Good," Menma started to make his way through the forest, Naruto quickly catching up.

They then ran up to the happy couple.

"Hi," Naruto greeted happily. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you!" Anyone who didn't know the blond would see the sadness in his eyes, sometimes, his eyes never seemed to match his smile.

"Awwww, you poor child," Kushina jumped on him. "Are you okay? Menma, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Kushina asked Naruto worriedly. "He can be such a grump at times."

"M-Ma," Menma whined.

"Kushina calls it his man period **(4)**," Minato snickered. Menma sent him a deadly glare. "Don't give me that look." Minato smirked. Menma just scoffed.

"Anyway," the older blond started, still smirking. "You will be staying with us?"

"If I can," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Of course," Kushina smiled. "Please come in and make yourself at home."

Naruto complied and walked in the house after everyone else had gone in. He wondered, just what did he get himself into... he was going to be living a whole new life...

* * *

**(1)- I can't say "no" for the life of me. T_T**

**(2)- Like la moi. :3**

**(3)- That will be revealed later on.**

**(4)- Yesh, a man period. PROBLEM?**


	4. I Don't Belong

**_A/N:_ I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update. Yes, I have a life, it's called starting a new school year and getting hw overloads, lol, forgive me! *puss in boots eyes* Anyway, I may or may not update as often anymore.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Not mine *sobs*.**

**Enjoy! X3**

* * *

Menma was actually surprised with the way Naruto was acting. He was expecting him to be in... well, agony. What, with being able to see his parents again. He didn't mean that in a disrespectful way, but that's how he would react.

Obviously, Menma was unaware that Naruto was very good at hiding his emotions. At the moment, Naruto was feeling the way Menma expected him to be. He was just hiding it all under an elated mask; just like had always done.

"Anyways, how did your par-" Kushina whacked Minato on the head. "Don't bring that up," she hissed. "R-right, sorry about that, Naruto," he apologized sincerely.

"No, it's alright," Naruto smiled, a fake one.

"Your such a cheery person," Kushina smiled.

"And you look like me and Kushina, I wouldn't be surprised if anyone mistook you for our other son," Minato laughed. "I know, it's kinda' weird, but, whatever," the younger blond giggled.

"Anyway, dinner should be ready soon; would you like anything?" Kushina said.

"Yes, thank you, but... may I take a shower?" Naruto asked; the blond never acted this polite. Anyone would have been able to tell something was wrong. He was naturally a cheery person, but the way he was acting at the moment was abnormally content.

"Yes, it's down the hall, to your right... do you need any clean clothes?"

"Umm, yes please."

"Alight, then, Minato, can you get him some?" Minato nodded and got up, leaving to get the other blond some clean clothes.

At that moment Naruto bowed and was off. "Thank you, again."

"No problem."

Minato came back a little while later and sat back down.

" Menma, I'm very proud of you, as to do something so kind," Minato and Kushina smiled.

"Thanks, I try," the raven mumbled.

Minato sighed, "Anyways, he really does look just like you, Menma. Just a bit brighter, and no man period," the blond snickered.

"Pa," Menma growled.

In the background they could hear the showers turn on.

"Something tells me, you have a crush," Kushina giggled. She would admit that she was a yaoi fangirl; but she also wanted Menma to find someone, he was a very antisocial person. Menma's face turned a bright red, "I-I don't have a crush! Namikaze Menma loves no one!" the raven puffed his chest out.

Kushina sighed, "We'll see 'bout that. Also, you will be sharing a room with him."

"But I only have one bed, no couches, no nothing," Menma stated, wearing a poker face.

"Right," Minato started. "He'll share the same bed as you," the blond smirked.

Menma's blush returned, as dark as ever. _"N-n-no!"_ the raven sputtered.

"Well... will he be staying with us for long?" Kushina inquired, brow raised. Menma thought about that, no he wouldn't. Not until they found him a home, or more specifically, bring him back to his dimension. "N-no, just until he finds a place to live."

"Exactly," the man stated. "It wouldn't be incest, you'll be fine," Minato snickered.

At those words, the impossible was accomplished, Menma's blush darkened. He looked like his face was set on fire. The raven stormed off mumbling things about his parents.

Said lovers laughed at their son.

* * *

Naruto cleared his throat in the showers, he felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't bare to see his parents again. He already found it hard enough to see their graves once every once in a while. But to see them alive and happy again... it was a lot to handle.

He let out a shaky breath and leaned against the shower walls, shivering at how the walls were so cold; yet the water was so warm. "I missed you..." he whispered to himself.

The teen then shook his head, dispelling himself of those thoughts. The 'Mr. Happy Mask' was hard enough to keep up around the married couple, and it would be even harder if he let himself feel even more sad than he already was.

He sighed and and turned off the water; he had already washed his body and hair. Naruto then opened the curtains and wrapped himself in an orange fuzzy towel. He shivered as the cold air crashed onto his skin.

The blond got dressed into the clothes he was given. He wore black silk Pj's with a red swirl at the back. He looked at himself in the mirror, then grabbed his things, leaving a now tidy bathroom with a blank expression in place. No matter how hard he tried to forget his parents... it just got him deeper into thought...

Naruto made his way to Menma's room and knocked on the door; noting that it was closed. He heard a muffled "come in," Then walked into the room.

The room consisted of dark blue walls, they blended surprisingly well with the dark chocolate brown carpet. Majority of the furniture was black; the other half was the same dark brown... And oddly had mixed in blue stripes. The blankets to his bed were the darkest of gray. Along the walls were posters of Totalfat, Flow, Unlimits **(1)**, and many more popular bands.

In all, it looks like the complete opposite of Naruto's room. What, with all the dark colors and all. The only thing that was the same was the posters, but Naruto favored more bands then just Totalfat, Flow, and Unlimits. But, the blond had to admit, the room was nice.

"Nice room," Naruto smirked.

"Heh, thanks," Menma flashed him the same smirk from his bed.

"Except, I like brighter colors and like more bands," Naruto snickered. "And, I'm not emo." Menma glared, "Shut up."

The blond chuckled, "Mind if I sit?" He walked up to the bed. "Well," Menma started. "It's either the bed, or, you can take up residence on the floor."

Naruto smirked, "I'll go with the bed; although... Your carpets seem comfy," the brighter of the two sat down beside Menma and crossed his legs in a pretzel-fashion, turning to properly face the raven.

"You hungry?" Menma inquired; a small smile in place. He found the other cute... _No I don't!_ Menma internally scowled. But He knew he did, no matter how much he denied it.

"Yeah, kinda," Naruto smiled. His face showed happiness... that was fake; but his eyes looked dead as the dying faces of his parents kept appearing every time he closed his eyes, even, just to blink.

Menma barely knew the other, well... Kind of. Considering he was him, in a sense. But, he could see the sadness in Naruto's eyes. "Something wrong?"

Naruto was actually surprised. Only his friends could tell when he was sad, and that was when he would hide his emotions best; he just didn't try too hard, considering that him and 'himself', had just met. So he just had to try harder.

"Me?" Naruto smirked and raised a brow. "No, what made you think that?" The raven raised a brow and pursued his lips slightly.

Naruto kept his look, but Menma knew something was wrong. The blond then sighed in defeat. "Just a little sad, I guess, it's... weird to see my parents, again." he looked down and sighed.

Menma, now, greatly regretted having brought that up, "Oh, umm... I'm sorry, Naruto." Said blond looked up and smiled, a real smile, "Don't be, it's not your fault." Menma smiled back.

Naruto laughed. The one that always had everyone falling at his feet, the laugh that was melodious to the ears. Even Menma could admit that, "Anyway, is dinner ready yet, I'm starved!" He grinned.

Menma chuckled, "It should be done soon... just meet me over there I wanna' get in meh **(2)** pjs."

"Sure," Naruto nodded and walked off closing the door.

Menma then ridded himself of his clothing and switched into his pajamas, they were just plain, and dark blue; the material was cotton. The raven then opened his door and walked to the dining room; where everyone was seated.

Naruto smiled as he slurped the last of his ramen noodles... he was already on his fourth bowl... was that even possible?! He just left a few minutes ago!

"You eat a lot," Kushina giggled.

"Well," Naruto started. "Since I was gonna' be Ho-... Umm, I never had enough money to buy food for myself," He laughed sheepishly.

The truth was, Naruto was always so busy and never had time to eat anymore; so, when he had the chance, he would eat as much as possible.

"Awwww, you poor thing," the red-head squealed. Minato sighed, "Would you like more?"

"Yes, please!"

Minato got up and grabbed Naruto's bowl, he then served him more and sat the bowl back down. Then seating himself, back beside Kushina.

"By the way, you two should be going to bed after this," Kushina nagged, she still gave her teenager son a bed-time...

"Oh, yeah," Naruro started. "Umm, where am I sleeping?"

Minato chuckled, "You're only staying for a little while, correct?"

"Uh, yeah; I guess.".

"Then once again, no incest," the older blond snickered. Naruto turned a bright red, "Wh-what do you mean?!" Minato sighed, "You'll be sleeping with Menma."

_"E-eh?! Why?!"_ Naruto's face was as red as Kushina's gorgeous red hair.

"Because, I say so," Minato sniggered.

"God hates me," Naruto muttered as he looked down. Kushina looked at him, "Huh?"

"N-nothing..."

* * *

"Good night!" Naruto chirped as he watched 'his' parents, walk into their bedroom.

"Good night, Naruto, Menma," they replied and shut the door. As soon as that happened, Naruto's face was back to red. "I-I don't wanna' sleep with you!"

Menma glared, "Neither do I, so suck it up!" Naruto glared right back, "Don't you guys have like a guest room?"

The raven sighed, "We do... But for some odd reason, my dad won't let you sleep there."

"Why can't I just sneak?"

"Don't you think I thought of that already?!" Naruto raised a brow at the sudden outburst, "True, he has like a lock doesn't he?"

Menma pursed his lips, "Bingo." The blond sighed, " Alright, then... so..."

They looked around awkwardly, "So..." Menma cleared his throat.

"Awkward," Naruto said in a high pitched voice.

"And you just made it even more awkward," the raven nodded. "Shut up!" Naruto growled.

Menma then turned off the lights and climbed into bed, a red Naruto coming after. "G-g'night."

The raven sighed, "night." Naruto then climbed into bed and tried his best to let sleep take him. But he couldn't. He kept thinking the same thing, over and over. _I don't belong..._

_I actually feel sorry for him... And I never feel sorry for anyone... Maybe ma was- nope bed time!_ Menma thought. _I also still need a lot of answers.. I'll do that all tomorrow..._ and with that, he drifted of to sleep.

_I don't belong... I... I don't..._

* * *

**_(1):_ Just a few bands I like. **

_**(2): Sometimes I talk like that for fun. XP**_


	5. Lies, Lies, Lies

**_A/N_: ****I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've just been really busy with school, and such. **

**_WARNING: this chapter has spoilers from the new chapters. Nothing too major, though._  
**

**_Bold and italics means Kyuubi is speaking._  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Just.. leave me alone!**

* * *

Menma shivered as he felt a cold draft, along with loud snoring, and to his annoyance, it woke him up. _The fuck is that?_ Menma glared and put a hand on his hip, expecting to feel blankets; but he didn't... only his chilly, silk pajamas. "Huh?" He then looked to the side to see Naruto cocooned in the blanket; causing the raven to glare, but it's not so threatening when you're shivering with chattering teeth.

"N-Naruto," he shook the blond hard wanting to wake him up. "H-hey, f-" he didn't get to finish because he was knocked off the bed by blond had spun around and pushed him off.

Menma popped his head back up from his place on the carpeted floor. Good thing it was soft. He then glared, "Naruto!" Said blond just continued to sleep and shifted once again.

Menma's glare became deadlier, "Naruto!" The blond jumped up, "Don't take my cookies!**(1)**" He then wriggled out of the cocoon and kicked Menma in the face. Before jumping back into the blankets and steeling them again.

The injured raven slowly sat up rubbing his head. Only then, Menma understood what he had said, "I don't want your damn cookies, man!"

He pounced on the blond, who moved out of the way, trying to get comfortable again. This caused Menma to lose his balance and hit his head. "Oww..." The raven rubbed his head, while glaring; the poor raven was going to wake up with a migraine, well, if he ever got any sleep, from here on out.

Menma then gave up and took up residence on the floor. "That fucktard so owes me," Menma told himself as he tried to drift off into slumber.

* * *

_"Done!" A five year old Naruto declared, very triumphant. He put down his blue pencil crayon and sat up, he then ran out of the room. "Ma, Pa!" He shouted as he ran to his parents' room. The little blond then ran through the palace halls and into his parents' room._

_Minato and Kushina were lying on their bed, leaned against each other watching television, "Naruto?" Kushina shifted her gaze from the TV to her son._

_"Look, look!" Naruto chanted as he ran up to their bed, he then jumped onto their bed. The blond lifted the picture to his parents. "Do you guys like it?" He grinned._

_The picture was of the three in their garden... or the surroundings of their palace. Minato and Kushina were side-by-side holding hands. Naruto was in the middle, grinning, and holding his parents other hands'._

_Minato and Kushina smiled, "It's beautiful, Naruto." The red-head embraced her son in a hug. "Yes, we should frame it," the elder blond smiled._

_The youngest of the three grinned, "Yes, please." they all laughed and smiled at each other._

They were all so... Happy... Naruto remembered it was the last day of happiness the three shared. After that day... His parents had moved on...

Naruto subconsciously smiled, while dreaming; he absolutely adored having dreams of them.

* * *

Menma yawned as he stretched, only to cringe as he felt a terrible migraine, coming on, along with horrible muscle pains. Oh, yes, he as definitely going to get Naruto. That blond had made him suffer, all night.

_Speaking of the devil..._ Menma looked up and opened sleepy eyes. He then, slowly, and regretfully sat up. Once he did, he yawned loudly and stretched; purring when his shoulders popped, along with his other back bones. Menma sighed,_ this may actually cure my back pains... I sound like an old man... great, how great._ Sighing once more the raven got to his feet and looked at the bed in front of him. There lied an unconscious Naruto, an elated smile in place, but it was barely noticeable.

Menma smiled at that, but that smile turned into a smirk as he grabbed a pillow from the bed. The raven hoisted the object in the air, and finally slammed on the sleeping blond's face.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud shriek, "Holy shit!" The frightened blond jumped in Menma's direction and slapped him across the face; both sides being hit with the front, and back of his hand.

Menma was just bitch-slapped.

The darker of the two took a step back, while the other got off the bed, where Menma 'slept'.

"Oh, it's you...? Ehehehe, sorry 'bout that... not really... whatever," the said to be 'apologizing' teen shrugged.

"Naruto," Menma started, still rubbing his cheek; annoyance apparent on his face, along with a bit of anger. "Why.. the fuck... did you..._ bitch-slap me_?!" He gritted his teeth and glared.

Naruto raised a blond brow and crossed his arms over a firm chest, "One: You woke me up from my happy place. Two: You abused me with a pillow. Finally three: ... I felt like it." The blond nodded to himself and smirked, causing Menma to growl, "Whatever, let's go see if my parents are up."

Menma then looked at Naruto for an agreement, but noticed that the blond's eyes were dazed out, as he looked at the wall. _What's up with him?_ "Oi, Naruto! You okay?" the raven tilted his head to the side slightly.

Naruto looked more and more dazed as he kept his cerulean eyes fixed on the wall.

"Naruto?"

* * *

_"There!" Minato declared triumphantly, as he placed a framed picture on a blue wall._

_The room consisted of baby blue walls, with pictures, here and there. A large Queen-sized bed with creamy yellow sheets, with a few bright orange swirls scattered around; the white pillows contrasted nicely with the sheets. Each side had its own night table with a light beige lamp. A large book shelf was near the door, not one empty space was revealed. Although, there were a few scrolls scattered around a bright green carpet, that may have fallen off. A few more pieces of furniture scattered the room in an orderly fashion. All the furniture was made of Brazilian Oak._

_In all, the room looked very welcoming and bright._

_Naruto hopped up in an attempt to see the photo, "Lemme' see, lemme' see!"_

_Minato smiled and grabbed his son to lift him up, "There you go!" The smaller blond boy grinned as he looked at the picture, "Thanks again, Ma, Pa!"_

_"We should be the ones saying thank you, for the lovely gift," Kushina smiled. Naruto's grin widened, "No problem!"_

"-Ruto!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Naruto!" Menma shouted in the dazed blonds face. Causing Naruto to jump, "Oh, y-yeah..?"

"Taku, you okay?" Menma was actually worried, and he never felt worried; or felt emotions, along the lines of that, for anyone.

Naruto, then remembered how he dazed out, finally comprehending the situation; he felt very embarrassed. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you kinda' dazed out, if you know what I mean..." Menma then let his cerulean eyes meet matching ones, as he pierced the other with his gaze.

Naruto stared right back, "No, I didn't," Naruto knew that Menma was trying to get answers out of him, but he was not going to let that happen; he didn't even know the other that much... in ways, considering it was still him, in a sense.

Menma sighed and looked away, "Whatever, let's go see if ma-.. I.. if they're up!" The raven corrected himself, and left the room.

The blond stared for a moment, but then followed._ Damn, I need to watch out for this stuff_. Naruto clasped his hands together behind his head. _I can't just daze out like that anymore... and since when did I become so emotional?! I feel like a woman!_ **(2)** "Damn," the blond uttered to himself.

The raven he was currently following, heard that and turned slightly, but Naruto didn't notice.

_I. Need. Answers._ Menma mentally banged his head on an imaginary table. He stopped as he noticed that his parents weren't up. The raven made a face and made way to the couples room.

"Where are they?" Menma muttered.

"Maybe they went out?" Naruto suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe..." They neared the couples room, Menma walked in to find a tidy sleeping-space, no presence other than themselves existed there. "I think you're right-"

"Like, I always am!" Naruto puffed his chest out.

Menma scoffed, "Yeah right. You're theorie on you being an alternate-universe me is still up in the air, which, I'm pretty sure is a false idiotic theorie; considering how I'm smart and you're just a pretty face-!" At those words, two pairs of cerulean eyes widened. Naruto blushed madly and jumped back. Menma just held down an uncharacteristic blush.

"E-eh?! What did you say?!" Naruto screeched.

"Uhhh..." Menma was stuck; he just said something he didn't even know was wandering his mind.

"Oh, well, looks like they left, let's go out for breakfast! Go, get dressed quickly, then tell me when you're done!" The raven ran off.

"Uhhh..." Naruto just stood there, dear-in-the-headlights look in place. "Okay," the blond squeaked before walking to the room.

* * *

When the blond slipped on his usual attire, he called out to Menma, who came and also dressed in his everyday clothing; once the blond left the room, of course. He then walked out of the room and walked over to Naruto, who was just staring out the window.

It seemed the blond had heard him, though, because he had turned round and grinned. "Ready?" Menma smirked,"Yep, let's go."

Menma then opened the door and grabbed the keys on the little table by the entrance. Then walked out, Naruto following reasonably quick after him. The raven shut the door, locking it after. He began to walk, Naruto beside him.

"So," the blond started. "Where are we going? Like, to eat?" he then clasped his hands together behind his head.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure... " Menma pursed his lips, where would they go...? **"**_**Well, well, looks like little Menma finally found a boyfriend."** _Menma visibly straightened and snarled internally, the blond walking beside him noticed, but paid no mind to him. _  
_

_"He's not my boyfriend, Kurama." _The raven glared at the large fox in his mind, Menma was a Jinchuuriki. One of those very few heavy-burdened Shinobi With a Bijuu sealed inside of them. Also, the raven had even managed to _control_ his Bijuu, Kurama. Yes, Menma knew the name of his Bijuu, he and Kurama had grown close, what would be the point of having a commrad who's name you do not know?

Each great nation has its own Jinchuuriki in order to keep the Bijju balance stable, although, Kumogakure had two Jincuuriki... But, never mind that. Each jinchuuriki has a tailed beast sealed within them, every village's jinchuuriki is just thought of as a weapon, a terror to every one, and the representation of strength towards his or her nation.

Shinobi and kunoichi strongly believe that a jinchuuriki have no say in life, they are just to obey, and the Jinchuuriki usually having a fragile state of mind, due to the burdens, and such, just go along with it and let them selfs' be mistreated. Another reason for that is because they are also chosen due to having a close blood-relation with the Kage of the nation they are from. Bu,. there has never been a Kage that was a Jinchuuriki.

_What do you want?_ Menma raised a fine brow. **"**_**Nothing, really, just trying to make sure you are not forever** **alone." **_The large fox waved his tails around while smirking. "_I am not forever alone, you stupid fox." _Menma snapped. "_Anyways-" _

_**"I see you carry an interest in him." **_Kurama sniggered. "_No I don't! Why do you and my parents keep saying that I do?! Why would I like him-" **"Because he is just a pretty face." **_Kurama smirked as the teen blushed. "_Th-th-that came from my dreams-"_

_ **"That were oh, so wet." **_The Bijuu shook his head in amusement. _"Just shut up! Okay? I don't like him. Case. Closed."_ Menma began to slip Back into full-consciousness. _ **"Whatever you say, but just to let you know, I'll be waiting for when you come and talk to me about him. Which, will make me right; and you wrong, once again."** _The Bijuu rolled his blood-red eyes as Menma slowly faded away from him.

_Che, stupid fox. _Menma glared.

"-ut anyways, where are we going? Did you decide?" Naruto inclined his head to the side.

"Uhhhhh... Ichiraku?" Menma laughed nervously. He so did not know Naruto was talking to him!

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air. Oh, how he loved Ichiraku.

* * *

Tobi walked through an entrance to a dark cave and smirked from under his mask.

As he walked further into the cave, a few more people became visible, all wearing the same cloaks as him.

"Did you bring him to this dimension?" A blond asked. "Yes, senpai!" The masked man jumped up and down, his serious demeanor vanishing. The blond, now known as Deidara, nodded.

"Good, then," a 'man' named Zetsu walked closer.

"Hai, good job, Tobi."A red-head stated as he walked closer. That was their leader, Pein.

Tobi scratched the back of his head, "Thanks, it wasn't too difficult, I guess I really am worthy to be an Akatsuki!" he puffed his chest out.

Pein just stared at him as if he was the most normal man in the universe.

"Anyways, leader," Tobi began. "I still don't get why we need sooooo many steps to finish this plan." He laughed nervously.

A raven sighed, Itachi. "Tobi, this will be the last time I explain this to you." His voice was purely impassive.

"Hai," Tobi nodded. "I'm all ears."

"Good, listen up."

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Nothing too major in this chapter... I think...hmm... XD I'll try to update tomorrow, if not, sometime soon. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

**(1): La moi, 24/7. :3  
**

**(2): No offence, I am female, too.**


	6. Baka-Sennin

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Why do people still bother with these?!  
**

**_A/N:_ Sorry if you did not like the last chapter, I felt depressed. XP Hope you enjoy this one, also. Btw, I finished editing old chapters, and that the only differences are that it is more descriptive, better grammar XP, and the warnings to this fic; which, I highly recommend you read. Btw, Ichiraku is not in Konoha, it's in a park outside of the village. **

**Once again, sorry for the long wait, life has been very eventful, within the last month. *sigh* You can re-read older chapters if you want... Also, before I forget, Sasuke will still have his bastardy attitude, but will still be flirtatious. ****  
**

**Enjoy! :3 _  
_**

* * *

"That... actually makes sense," Tobi nodded dumbly. "Good, then," Itachi looked at Pain, nodding, then they both looked at Tobi; who repeated the action towards them.

Tobi's stupidity seemed to have disappeared, for the time being.

"How many times will we have to explain it?!" Deidara glared at Tobi, and then flashed an aggravated look at Pain.

Pain sighed, "as many times as we need, do not get irrated, or you will interfere with our plans." He looked at Deidara; who just slightly glared at Pain, before looking away.

"Anywho," came the monotone voice of Sasori, walking out of the shadows. "When will we be launching our assault?" Pain shifted his gaze from the blond artist to the red-headed one.

"Tonight. Do we all know our positions, who will be attacking, and who will remain here?"

All the members nodded. Pain let his eyes roam over each, and every member. "Good, then. Rest up, for you will need it."

"Hai." The group saluted, then parted ways.

* * *

"Two bowls of miso-flavored ramen, please," Menma smiled, for only a moment. A young man nodded, obviously, leaving to make the requested dish. The raven looked at Naruto, who looked completely dumbstruck. "What's up?"

Naruto looked at him, "the old man... he's young again..." Naruto held back the urge to just burst into laughter. "Like, his wrinkles are... gone! Along with that old man smell... It's just... gone! It's like a whole new person!" He couldn't take the thought of old man, Teuchi, being young again. It was creepy, to say the least.

Menma looked at the blond oddly before shrugging. Teuchi then arrived with the ramen bowls and smiled, wishing them a good meal. When he had left, Naruto burst into tears of laughter. He found the used-to-be-elder, hilarious. Menma looked at him, along with all the other customers. The raven slowly shifted his stool away from the laughing blond; he didn't know him. Nope! Never even heard of him...

As more time passed, and Naruto refused to stop laughing, Menma slowly lifted his head, a light ting of pink, apparent on his cheeks. The raven glared at the blond, who didn't notice.

"Naruto..." Menma finally started, but it seemed he was still not heard. "Naruto." His voice was slowly rising.

_ You fucking serious?_ Menma glared harder. "_Naruto_!" Said blond's laughs began to, finally, die down. Naruto sighed and giggled before looking at Menma, still fighting for breath. "Y-yeah?"

Menma sighed at how he finally managed to get Naruto shut up. "W-"

"Hahahahaha!"

Naruto randomly started, yet again. The blond then pointed at the front counter; Teuchi was there, ramen bowls, and all. Teuchi then looked at Menma, bewildered. The raven sighed,

"J-just... carry on."

Teauchi nodded, sparring Naruto one last glance, before moving on. "Naruto," he looked at the blond, irritated. _How to get his attention... a squirrel? Pandas? Playboy Magazine? I would like that... hehehe- like, I was saying! Well, I like ramen, and he looked eager for it, as well... I'll try. _ "Rame-"

"_Where!?_" Naruto stopped and jumped up. Menma rolled his eyes,

"In front of y-"

"Ramen-Chan!" The blond squealed.

Menma sweat-dropped as Naruto began to pig-out on his ramen.

"Dude, you're worse than me..." He then began to eat his own food, enjoying every bite. Unlike Naruto, he ate slowly and calmly.

While eating, Menma kept a close eye on Naruto. In his opinion, Naruto was _very _attractive. What, with the blue eyes, blond hair, a voice as sweet as honey, laughter that was music to peoples ears... _not to mention his humor and personality... and body, it's so fucking hot. _ _Did I just...? I'm going crazy! He's me! I can't possibly be attracted to another **me**! That's, like, soooo messed up!_

"Thirty dollars, please." **(1)**

"Huh?" Menma's head snapped up at the voice to see Teuchi and a laughing Naruto, from the corner of his eye. _That fucking weirdo... _He sweet-dropped.

"Thirty dollars, please," Teuchi repeated. It was only then that Menma had come to realize what the man had said. His eyes widened. "Thirty bucks!? How the hell do I owe that much!? I only ordered two bowls!"

Teuchi smirked, "Well, your boyfriend, here, ordered about ten more bowls, adding to your bill."

Menma whipped his head around to Naruto, to, once again, see him laughing his ass off. The raven glared for all he was worth at the blond, however, went unnoticed. He sighed, surrendering, and handed over the requested amount; after fishing it out from his pocket.

Teuchi smirked as he waked off to the back of the restaurant, counting his money. "Thank you for coming to Ichiraku, have a nice day."

Menma grimaced, _that's what they all say, bastards. _He then sighed and got up and punched the laughing blond on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto jerked up and stood. "What was that for, Jackass!?" Her rubbed his abused head.

"For buying too many bowls of ramen," Menma scowled.

Naruto gasped and put a hand on his heart, he looked hurt. "There is no such thing as too much ramen, you asshole." Menma roled his eyes, at that. "Yes, there is. Loser. Now, come on, let's go."

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Whatever." The two then began to walk across a path, aimlessly.

"So," Naruto started. "What are we doing, today?" He locked his hands together behind his head.

"Nothing, much. Probably, just going to hang out, or some random shit, that should keep me from dying of boredom." He smirked. The blond laughed, before a thought popped in his head.

"Where are we going, though?" Naruto asked. Menma looked at him, "Home, I guess..." He looked up and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. Naruto gave him a curious look, "And from there we will..." The blond trailed off.

The raven sighed, "Live, breath-"

"_Yo! Mama's boy!_"

"What the fu-"

The raven could not finish, as he was knocked over by... only God, knew who.

"Owww," Menma slowly looked up, rubbing his head. Only to see a laughing group and a smirking Sasuke. The cerulean-eyed raven cursed under his breath. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want-"

"Oh, we will," Sasuke smirked, along with Hinata.

Menma glared and sat up, lightly patting his pants, ridding himself of dirt. "And, for the last time, Sasuke, I am not a 'Mama's Boy.'" His lips became a straight line. Said raven smirked, "Whatever you say."

Menma sighed in an aggravated fashion. He then looked up as he heard Naruto speak.

"Heyo!" The group then gathered around the blond, they really wanted to know more about him, it seemed.

As soon as Sasuke saw the blond, he stood beside him and smirked, "Hey, Naruto." The blond smiled back, "Hi, Sasuke."

The blond's feelings for Sasuke were just _barely _there, so he wouldn't go all fanboy for no reason. Only Kiba was able to tell he had feelings for him, and they were barely there! However, Kiba was his other closest friend, making it hard not to tell.

"You look nice, Naru-_Chan_." Sasuke complimented. Naruto blushed a deep scarlet color and looked away, "Th-thanks! You... too."

Sasuke's smirk widened, "Thank you." He snaked an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. Naruto yelped and his blush deepened, if possible.

Sasuke then felt a gaze on him and looked in the direction he thought it was coming from, to see Menma glaring with his arms crossed, he then felt another glare and looked the other way to see Hinata with her hands on her hips, teeth gritting.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Menma and Hinata were just as attracted Naruto as he was. _Sure looks like it. _He smirked at the other ravens and pulled the blond closer, receiving another squeak from Naruto. He smiled at the blond as he looked at him, Naruto's face was red. Damn, he looked so cute.

Sasuke then looked back at Menma and Hinata to find them him glaring even harder. God, it was so fun to torture the other ravens, while holding the blond.

Sasuke could already tell Naruto had a small attraction towards him, it would be so much easier to make him fall for him, now. He then moved his face to bury it in blond hair.

And, that's all it took, Menma then glared even harder and growled. "Sasuke-"

"A word?" Hinata finished, teeth gritting.

"Sure," Sasuke smirked and walked to the direction the two were headed in.

The three then walked behind a tree to 'talk.'

Naruto then stopped blushing and face-palmed. God, was Sasuke really doing what he thought he was doing? What was he supposed to do? Give in to his crush? He mentally sighed in an aggravated fashion. He then heard giggles and removed his hand from his face, God, he didn't know _these_ versions of his friends, but he could tell he would never hear the end of it.

"So," Sai started. "You and Sasuke are an item, I thought you and Menma were, if anything." He smiled.

Tenten snickered, "Exactly, alas, it seems you have three people after you!" She sighed, "I can see why, but I got my thoughts trained to another person." She looked up in acknowledgement. Sakura smiled knowingly.

"A-anyway," the bubblegum-haired girl started. "I'm always in for some nice Yaoi." She smiled shyly. Ino smiled, too. "Y-yes, so would I." Behind both those smiles, all you could see were the crazed smirks of Yaoi fangirls.

"A moresome!" Neji exclaimed with a nosebleed. Shikamaru looked at him, "Moresome?"

Neji sighed, "I'll tell you when your older." He nodded from beside him and patted the other's head.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and neck, "What was that?" He hissed, God, he looked menacing and ready to kill anyone, at any moment. A short-tempered blond could only take so much, after all, he learned from the best.

The group visibly gulped.

* * *

Menma really didn't know what he was doing, saying, looking at, or even pissed at. All he knew was, for some unknown reason, he was pissed at Sasuke for his closeness with Naruto.

One moment, he was glaring at the raven, the next he was with Hinata, behind a tree, about to give Sasuke a peace of his mind.

"What the hell was that?!" Hinata hissed, getting straight to the point.

Sasuke yawned and observed his nails, "nothing, really." He shrugged and moved his hand so that the sunlight reflected from his nails.

Hinata glared, "nothing... really, Uchiha?" Said raven nodded, "yes, really." He said.

Hinata let out an exasperated breath, "what makes you can go around and just snuggle someone like that?"

"My natural instincts."

"Instincts?"

"Yes, instincts."

"I hope you know, that that made no fucking sense." The lavender-eyed teen grimaced at the raven's stupidity.

"I know it doesn't," Sasuke sighed.

"Right..." Hinata rolled her pretty eyes.

Menma watched the slight bickering in front of him, what was he even doing there?! What was he supposed to say? 'Why the hell were you touching the guy that I don't ever know if I have feelings for?!' _Right, like like saying that would make a difference... or even qualify as a legit reason to be pissed. _And even if he was attracted it would be odd, he was pretty much falling in love with someone that was his reflection in a mirror, only brighter. He mentally groaned in annoyance, that thought brought up the topic that he still didn't know if Naruto was even him. It seemed almost hopeless, Menma was having little teenage girl love problems and needed answers about Blood Moon. It was time to go to the last resort:

_Baka-Sennin. _**(2)**

He was probably the smartest person Menma ever knew, and knew all about love, Yuri, and Yaoi. Yet, nothing about two people of the opposite gender in a relationship. It was odd.

"Well?" Hinata and Sasuke glared at him, Menma looked up at them, "Hmm?"

"Is it true?" Sasuke growled, along with the female.

"What's true?" Menma asked, bewildered. At that, Hinata and Sasuke glared for all they were worth. Was the whiskered-teen even listening?!

_I'm just going to end this fight, now... I really have no intention on dying a virgin. And I really want answers, too. _Menma mentally nodded to himself.

"That you-"

"Your mom."**(3) ** Menma then walked away, with much dignity.

The two other ravens just stared. "My... mom...?"

Menma smirked as he heard those words, God, the 'Your Mom' shit never got old, in his mind.

As he approached the group once more, he noticed they were all on the floor twitching and groaning in pain, save the girls, who were starring wide-eyed at nothing particular, and Naruto just whistling casually and studying his Kunai; as if having three half-dead teens surrounding him was an everyday occurrence. Which, Menma didn't know, was true. Actually, it was an hourly occurrence.

Menma walked to Naruto and stood beside him, "So... what did I miss?"

Naruto turned to him and smiled sweetly, his eyes closing into an upside down 'u,' he looked like an angel. "Not too much. Unless you find me killing your friends interesting!" He chirped, tilting his head slightly.

They then looked at Shikamaru as he spoke, or, what was an attempt to. "N-nev...er p-p-piss him o-o-off too m-much, Menma." Shikamaru warned, his body still twitching.

Menma winced, "o-okay..." He then looked at Naruto, he must have let the raven off-the-hook, beforehand. "So, you-"

"Yes, I did."

Menma paled, that bitch-slap had hurt, he could only imagine how much a full-power-bitch-slap would hurt him.

And as if reading Menma's thoughts, Naruto reassured, "Oh, yes, it would be painful. So, watch you ass."

"I will." Menma squeaked.

Naruto's smile grew, "good, then!"

Just then, Hinata and Sasuke came back from the little tree and still looked shocked, they were also mumbling to themselves.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"My mom's dead..."

"There has to be more to that statement..."

"Did you heaven-rape her?"

Menma snickered at their words, it always ended like that. Naruto opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Menma answered for them. "Their mom-"

"This is when I walk away." And Naruto did just that. Menma laughed and caught up to him, then declared,

"Naruto, I know what we're going to do today!"

Naruto burst out laughing, "Ahaha, what the fuck? That's like the gayest thing I've heard all day! Hahaha!" The blond continued to laugh. Menma grinned.

"But, seriously, I know what we're going to do today."

Naruto grinned, "and that is...?"

"We are going to find out if you are really me!" Menma smirked.

Naruto sighed, "I was expecting something big and great, that's what she said, but whatever."

Menma grimaced, "you have such a dirty mind." Naruto grinned cheekily, "what can I say, I've learned from the best." Menma laughed.

"But, how are we going to drag them around?"

Naruto raised a blond brow, "we heal them."

Menma frowned, he was not a medical ninja. Ino and Sakura were, but in their current condition... "I'm not a med ninja, and Ino and Sakura don't seem mentally stable, at the moment. Who'll heal them?"

Naruto scoffed, "I will, I'm a med ninja." He smirked as Menma gaped, "you are?" The blond's smug expression never faded, "yep."

Naruto then simply held out a hand in the injured teens' direction, and green chakra flowed from his hand, gracefully. The stream then separated into three separate parts, each section going to one teen. Instantly the teens got up and looked as fine as ever talking to each other in fear. Naruto then put his hand down by his side and smirked, the chakra disappearing.

Naruto was the top medical ninja in the world, Tsunade had taught him everything there was to medical ninjutsu, her being the previous master before she died, passed all her hopes and skills unto the younger blond.

"Who taught you?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Menma.

Menma looked at him, "who taught you medical ninjutsu? And, how to fight?"

"Oh," Naruto smiled sadly. "can we talk and walk?" He snickered. Menma smirked, "sure, guys!"

The group looked at him.

"We're going to Baka-Se- I mean, Jiraiya's house, you guys coming?"

Their eyes widened and they shook their heads, Jiraiya seemed to ramble a lot. Usually, resulting in them leaving five hours later. Menma smirked and nodded, "I'll report back to you guys." He looked at the blond, "let's go." He smiled at Naruto, who smiled back, "hai."

The two then began to walk.

"So, who taught you? Medical Ninjutsu is something you can't teach yourself, it's hard to master." Menma said.

Naruto smirked, "I can agree with you there, when I was learning... let's just say it was beyond a walk in the park." Menma snickered, at that.

"Well, my deceased godmother taught me." He smiled sadly.

Menma winced, was his supposed alternate-self cursed to have all his family dead? Was he even meant to live a happy life?

Naruto continued to speak, "she was the Godaime Hokage, and the top medical ninja in the world. So, obviously, she passed her hopes and skills onto me. And she taught me how to be a good leader, holding high-hopes that I would become Hokage. You see, all my predecessors were Hokages. And today is the day I was supposed to be Hokage..." His lips twitched.

The listening raven winced, "sorry 'bout that..." Naruto smiled fakely, "no, don't be, it's not your fault."

Menma then frowned, and recalled the given data. So, he was a med ninja, was about to become a Hokage, was following in his predecessors footsteps, and was the godson of the Godaime Hokage; who, was dead. That must have meant his father or mother was a Hokage... he then recalled Naruto saying that Uzumaki Minato was the Yondaime; and, in fact, his father.

Two thoughts then popped into mind... who taught Minato? Was Jiraiya dead?

Naruto answered, reading his thoughts, "Jiraiya taught my father, and yes, Ero-Sennin... or Jiraiya, is sadly, dead." He looked away.

Menma winced, so, everyone Naruto loved... had passed... he could only imagine...

"Jiraiya was also the one who taught me how a Shinobi lives, he pretty much taught me how to be a true Shinobi... And how to fight." The blond smiled sheepishly. Menma smirked, "interesting..."

It was only then that Menma wondered how strong Naruto was. All Hokages were beyond powerfull, he could only imagine Naruto's strength... just then, it struck him, was Naruto a jinchuuriki?! Menma was, obviously, but no one in the village knew. Only those whom he trusted most. He would ask him later, when he got closer to the blond, after all, if Menma only told those who he trusted, he assumed Naruto would be the same. Along with how his family had died, and a bit more on his background. He highly doubted Naruto would spill his life story to some guy he just met... And slept with, but not the the sex way.

The raven then ditched his thoughts to look up and see that they were in front of the leaf village. He lived on the outskirts of the leaf, not inside it. The reason why, Menma truly didn't know.

"Hey, your from the leaf, right?"

Menma looked at Naruto, who had the cutest poker-face in place. "Yeah, why?"

"Then, how come you don't have a forehead protecter?" He placed his thumb on his own, to bring it back to his side seconds after.

"Oh, I don't wear one. But that's only because I'm an ANBU, I have the leaf sign on the back of my cloak thingy-thing. I've just never worn it in front of you." he smiled sheepishly.

Naruto laughed, "yeah."

Menma smirked and sighed, "let's go." Naruto looked at the village nervously before nodding.

When the two walked in they immediately received multiple stares, well, Naruto was. Along with mummers and whispers. When Menma had heard a few of the mummers, he glared. They went something like this:

"Who's the blond hotty?"

"What's that loser doing with that cute guy?"

"He's so kawaii!"

Naruto, on the other hand, was used to the attention, so he just went on his ways of walking to some dude's house...

"So, who are we going to see?"

He then heard people sigh lovingly and his eyebrow twitched. Oh, how he hated fangirls.

"Baka-Sennin," Menma grinned. "Your Ero-Sennin, but with a different name." he snickered. Naruto laughed and smirked, "both those names suit him well, though." The two snickered.

"He's sooo hot!"

Naruto pouted and glared, "these fangirls..."

Menma looked at him menacingly, "I see they bother you."

Naruto laughed, "yes, they do. I mean, what's the point of loving someone for their looks and not who they are, you know?" Naruto looked at The raven.

Menma was actually shocked, he wold have loved the attention, but the way Naruto put it...

"Yeah..."

Naruto smirked, "lemme' guess, you wanted the fangirls until I just said that?"

Menma snorted and laughed, "yeah, it's true, though." Naruto smirked, "once again, I was right. Score!" He raised his fist and lowered it near his chest, grinning. Menma scoffed, but smirked, all the while.

"Menma!" A voice called.

_Oh, God, please... Don't be him, of all people, right now...!_

"Menma, it's you!"

"It's me."

"I see!"

Naruto and Menma turned to see a silver-haired man, his eye in an upside down 'u,' indicating he was smiling from under his mask.

Naruto stared wide-eyed. _Kakashi-Sensei?! _

Menma noticed the blond's eyes, taking note that he was probably a Sensei, or something.

Kakashi looked at Natuto, "oh, Menma, I see you have finally found true love! Youth is such a powerful thing!" He squealed.

Naruto blushed and stuttered, "I-I'm not his boyfriend!" He waved his arms around frantically.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Menma, pained, "it seems we'll have to go back to long youthful lessons about finding true love, Menma."

Menma's eyes widened, he really didn't want to go back to those ten-hour lessons. "Sensei, y-you've got it all wrong. He's Uzumaki Naruto, my boyfriend! He's just too scared to admit our relationship in public!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Eh?!" Naruto gaped at the raven.

Menma knew Naruto wouldn't agree right away with being in a relationship with him. But, too bad for him, Menma really didn't want to back to that true love and youth crap. Naruto would just have to get used to it... And so would the raven...

"That's great, Menma! He's a leaf Shinobi, too. Which is weird, considering I've never seen you before..." He eyed Naruto carefully.

Naruto smiled, "I was on a long-term mission, and just completed a little while ago, the Hokage was only aware of it. When I finished, Menma offered me to stay with him, and from there, our relationship started!"

Menma mentally sighed in relief, that was a pretty good cover story, and he was also glad that Naruto was playing along with Menma's lie.

"That's so nice of you!" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well, I'll be leaving you two love-birds alone, now. Ja mata ne!" And with that, Kakashi was off with a puff of smoke.

The two teens then turned to each other.

"What the hell was that?!"

Uzumaki Naruto, was not amused.

Menma laughed sheepishly, "a cover story so I don't have to hear about love mixed with youth ten-hours-straight."

Naruto growled and cracked his knuckles, glaring at Menma, looking ready to kill him. When, all of a sudden, he heard crazed giggles and they turned around, only to see a group of Yaoi fangirls with glints in their eyes and crazed smirks marring their features.

The two boys shared a look and ran for their lives, the females following quickly after.

"What do we do?!" Naruto yelled.

"Go to Baka-Sennin's! Follow me!" And Naruto complied. Following his every step. They have forgotten about their bickering.

Sooner or later, they finally reached the front of Jiraiya's house.

"Jiraiya!" Menma yelled as they neared the door.

"Hmm?"

Jiraiya opened the door only to have two teens run into him. Naruto then quickly sat up and locked the door, sighing in relief. However, you could still hear their squeals from outside. Menma sat up and high-fived him.

"Gah, what the hell was that for, Gaki?" Jiraiya scowled as he sat up and straightened his glasses. It was only then he noticed Naruto. "And, may I ask, who in the hell are you?"

Naruto gulped, _Ero-Sennin... _

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Menma's... _boyfriend.__" _He spat the word out and glared at Menma, who smiled sheepishly. However, Naruto stopped his glaring quickly and smiled sweetly at the old-man.

"M-Menma's boyfriend?!" The white-haired-man gapped at the blond.

"Yay!"

Jiraiya turned to stare at them. "Was that a female's voice?"

"They're stalker Yaoi fangirls. They followed us here." Naruto nodded. Jiraiya laughed, "I see. But you are? You know, Menma's boyfriend?"

Naruto looked at Menma, who sighed and nodded. "Well, no. It was just a cover-story to save Menma's ass." Naruto smirked as Menma scowled.

Jiraiya smirked, "and who did you need saving from this time around?"

Menma glared, "Kakashi, once again." The elder laughed, "I was expecting that."

Menma smirked.

"So, what brings you two here? And, why have I never seen you before, Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned, confused.

The teens' faces turned serious.

"We'll explain if we can get some information." Naruto looked at the man.

"Oh, and what might the topic of your questions be?" The elder questioned.

"Blood Moon."

* * *

_**(1): **_**No, no, no Yen. (I just went all Consuela on you, bitch)**

**_(2): _Idiot/Stupid sage. XD That's what Menma calls Jiraiya.  
**

**_(3): _I say that all that time and always get that reaction. *-*  
**

**_A/N: _Sorry, again. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Btw, on my profile there's a subject... or, whatever called 'updating.' I will often update that to tell you guys when the next chapter will be out. So, if you'd like to know when a chapter will be out, please check that out. **

**Thank you for reading and your patience, and have an awesome-possum day. :3**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**_A/N:_** **Haha! A quick update from la moi! :3 Ya'll should be proud! And _thank you so much_ for the patience, the reviews, follows, and favorites; it truly means a lot! It almost makes me have more feels than just seeing Naruto. *-***

**Btw, Jiraiya looks the same, he only has fancy-pants glasses. :3**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ You sue me, I sue you back, bitch!**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Blood Moon?" Jiraiya repeated in a question.

Menma sighed, "I can't say it in any other language, so can you understand it in English?" He smirked when Jiraiya scowled. "Of course I can," the elder grumbled.

"Then why did yo-"

"Shut up!" Jiraiya yelled. The two teens snickered.

The elder then sighed trying to calm himself, "what about Blood Moon? I taught you everything about it, Menma." He sighed, but then looked at Naruto. "Did you're Sensei teach you, Naruto?" Said blond looked at Menma quickly, the raven nodded after a moment's hesitation. Naruto then looked at the Sannin, "yes, my master, Jiraiya, taught me. But, he's dead, now."

Jiraiya gaped at him and Menma, "I... I'm alive!" He slapped his hands on his chest then slapped random parts of his body, ensuring he was not an illusion. "Nor, am I your Sensei! I just met you!" The poor pervert was so confused.

Menma nodded, "here... you are. But somewhere else..."

"You've been dead for a few months, now." Naruto looked at him, his eyes pained. Jiraiya stared at him in horror mixed with confusion.

"And that's what we're here to talk to you about. We... as in my friends and I, think that Naruto might be from our alternate universe." Menma looked at Jiraiya. The elder had never seen Menma so serious.

"What? Okay, can we just... sit down in the living room. This will take time." Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair, he had never thought he would ever have to cope with a situation like that.

The teens nodded, walking into the living room along with Jiraiya. "Would you guys like anything to eat?" The elder offered, but received two shakes of the head, obviously meaning 'no.' Jiraiya nodded in approval, as they settled into chairs across from each other, Menma and Naruto seated in the love-seat.

The room, itself, had a very earthy-feel. The walls were a nice, light green, with bamboo stalks delicately painted along the walls. Even eye-catching nature paintings, scattered along the walls. The furniture of the area was made from Poplar wood, bringing out the nice, furry moss-green carpet. There was a little Coffee Table in the middle of the room, it had a small little bowl at the left-hand corner, filled with little nature decorations. Around the front and the back of the table's perimeter were two couches, one was a single-couch with a Poplar frame and velvet green cushions. The other couch was much the same, only a love seat. There was also a large bookshelf near the entry to the room, filled with millions of books. The room was beautiful, to say the least. Only problem was, there were scrolls, empty and written-on papers, pens, and... what seemed to be porn books, scattered _everywhere_.

Naruto smiled at the appearance, it was much like Jiraiya's room... well, the one that he had known, anyway. He then looked at his, supposed alternate master.

The man of his thoughts then looked at him and menma, his expression serious. "Well, first off, why do you even think that?" He questioned.

Menma locked his eyes with the man across from him, "well, he pretty much acts like an opposite me! He's nicer, brighter, less irritable... we're, pretty much, opposites." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Jiraiya closed his eyes, absorbing the given data, only to open them seconds later. "And, how, where, and when did you two meet? " He noticed Menma look at Naruto and shifted his gaze to the blond.

"Well," the blond started. "How: From an Akatsuki member, he said his name was Tobi. He wore an orange mask... He supposedly teleported me here. Where: near the beach, in the little forest-thing. When: yesterday, on Blood Moon."

Jiraiya nodded his head in comprehension, "anything about yourself or background that we could compare with Menma to make any assumptions?"

Naruto sighed, he knew he would eventually have to explain things, however, he would stay as far away from small details as possible, he would just say what he said to everyone. "Well, I'm supposed to be named the Rokudaime Hokage today, all my predecessors were Hokage. My father, Uzumaki Minato, who was married to Uzumaki Kushina, was the Yondaime. And Tsunade, my godmother, who was married to you, was the Godaime. They all died, though. My parents passed when I was six, and you and Tsunade died earlier this year."

Jiraiya had his eyes shut as tight as could be as he received all the information... he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Alright, Menma, your turn. Compare with that."

Menma nodded, "I am an ANBU, not Hokage. My predecessors were not Hokage, except for Tsunade, my godmother, the Godaime Hokage, who is married to Jiraiya, and are both alive. My mother and father, Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Kushina, are alive, and married."

Jiraiya finally opened his eyes, _they have similarities, but are different, in ways. However, the similarities are personal. _"And you said you were brought here on Blood Moon, Naruto?" Said blond looked at him, "yes."

The elder studied the two carefully, _they are look-alikes, too... Naruto was also transported here on Blood Moon. So, the space-time ninjutsu that Tobi probably used was effective enough to transport him here... _

"Alright, for now... I would have to say..."

The teens looked at him, eager.

"Naruto, you are from an alternate universe, and Menma's opposite form." Jiraiya stared into their wide cerulean eyes. Taking note of their physical differences: Naruto had brighter eyes, Menma had paler skin, Naruto's body had more muscle, Menma had more whisker-marks, Naruto looked more approachable, meaning nicer looking, and Menma was a bit taller.

The two teens slowly turned to look at each other. Beginning to talk at the same time.

"Oh. My. God... You're me! That's sooo fucked up! And why the fuck are you copying everything I say?! Noo! We're turning into those gay children's TV shows!" The two then dropped to the floor, sobbing.

Jiraiya grimaced at them, then mumbled to himself, "out of every reaction possible... they choose this retarded one..." He shook his head in amusement, then sighed. "Alright, you two, let's go. And I'm not purely sure, I need a bit more proof... maybe if we can question Tobi..."

The alternate teens then slowly began to sit up.

"I can't believe it..." Naruto mumbled to himself. Menma shook his head, "neither can I. But, you still want more proof? From Tobi, himself?"

Jiraiya nodded, "yes, I just want to be one-hundred percent sure. So, I'll come over later on today, I just want a bit more time to analyze things, alright?" He looked at the teens.

They nodded, "yeah, sure."

Naruto smiled as he got up, "thank you." Jiraiya smiled back, "no problem."

Menma then got up and nodded his farewell, the two walked out and Jiraiya just sat where he was. What in the world was he getting himself into...

* * *

"Wow... so, I'm in a 'relationship' with myself... that's odd. No offense," Naruto shook his head. Naruto felt wrong saying those words. He felt, as thought, what he just said was not the truth... But, how in the hell could he enjoy a relationship with himself?! That's taking masterbation to a _whole _new level.

Menma felt a slight leap in his heart, at those words, but ignored it. "I guess..."

"They're back!"

The 'lovers' turned to see the large group of fangirls... again. Naruto smirked and looked at Menma. "Run for it?"

"Oh, fuck yeah." Menma smirked back, right before the teens burst into a sprint through the village, out the entrance, and into the little forest in front of Menma's house. However, the the large group still seemed to follow close behind. The two noticed that and hopped into a tree quickly, hiding behind Branches.

"W-where did they go?"

"They just... disappeared!"

"No way!"

The females pouted and stomped off angrily, giving up much more quickly than Naruto was used to. _  
_

Up in the tree, Menma and Naruto were snickering like crazy, especially, Naruto. Oh, how the blond loved to torture fangirls, they may have given up quickly, but it was still fun to torture them. Menma, on the other hand, was more happy that no one was staring at Naruto anymore... he really needed to talk to someone about his odd thoughts. They were getting out if control.

Naruto looked at Menma and smirked, Menma looked a bit surprised. Considering, Naruto's over-dramatic personality, he would have thought Naruto would run away from him because he was himself. However, he didn't.

"I'm not just going to sever a small bond with someone just because they're my alternate form." He smiled at him. Menma smiled back, "yeah..." Naruto always read his thoughts.

"Anyway," Naruto started. "Where are we going, now?" Menma looked up in thought. "Home, I guess." He gazed at the sky, noting it was turning a pinkish color. "It's getting pretty late, kind of." Naruto nodded in agreement.

Menma then jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully. "Come on, Naruto." Said blond glared, "yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist." He snickered as the raven scowled.

Naruto was about to jump down, when, all of a sudden, a stick came in contact with his face, knocking him off the tree. He landed on the ground, gracelessly ass-planting. "Dammit, Menma. You don't just throw sticks at people and knock them out of a tree." He scowled, as he rubbed his, now bruised, butt.

Menma laughed and walked up to him, offering him a hand to get-up. Naruto took the hand with a smirk and pulled the raven down with him. What a stupid move, on Menma's behalf.

Menma scowled and the two started a little fight, scratching and hissing like cats. Eventually, the two got tired and stopped their little cat-fight, still on top of each other.

Naruto laughed and sighed, along with Menma. "You so deserved that," the blond stated with a smirk, still panting. "And so did you." Menma pouted from his position on top of Naruto. The blond laughed.

Naruto then looked up at Menma, finally taking notice of his position, he blushed furiously. Clearing his throat awkwardly. Menma looked at him curiously, "what?" He then noticed their position and blushed scarlet.

Menma was on top of Naruto, in between his spread legs. His hands tangled with Naruto's, on either side of the blond's head, forcing him down. The raven felt a stirring in his lower region at the position. Menma gasped lightly and quickly released his grip on the other's hands'. To then sit up quickly, trying to ignore the odd feeling in his lower half. "S-sorry."

Naruto nodded furiously and stood up, as stiff as stone. He cleared his throat awkwardly again, "so..."

Menma looked away, "so..."

"Is this an appropriate time to say awkward, or would that just make this situation more uncomfortable, than it already is?" Naruto looked at the raven and smirked, trying to lighten the situation. And was successful.

Menma smirked, "whatever you feel's appropriate to this flabbergasting situation." Naruto laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, "that word is so weird."

Menma grinned, looking Naruto in the eyes, "flabbergasted?" Naruto snickered, he loved making fun of words that nobody used. "Yeah. Like, no one even uses that word, unless it's to make fun of it!"

Menma laughed, sometimes, he questioned why such stupid-sounding words even existed. Considering, no one used them. "I can agree with you, on that." Naruto grinned in response.

The two sighed, "let's go?" Menma asked the blond, seeing how the sky was turning darker, by the second.

Naruto smiled, "yep! Wait, what about the others? Don't we have to tell them?" Menma smirked at the question, "they can wait." Naruto smirked back, "true." The two then began to walk back.

"By the way," Menma started. Naruto turned to him in question, "hmm?"

Menma was dying for the answers about the blond, he could no longer take it, he really wanted to know about his background. "Wh-"

"Naruto, Menma!"

Menma scowled as he and Naruto turned; Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Neji were running at them like a stampede. The two, soon-to-be-squashed, teens quickly jumped out of the way, high into the air, as the other teens ran through where they were standing moments ago.

Naruto smirked as the group stopped and he landed gracefully, Menma doing the same. "Yeah?" The blond smirked.

"Are you from another universe?!" Neji shouted, the rest of the group looked at Menma and Naruto, eager to know the answer. They were oh, so straight-forward; and that fact, made Naruto and Menma sweat-drop.

"Well?"

Menma sighed, "yes, Naruto is from another universe, and my opposite form." He then ran a hand through his hair, before placing both hands into his pockets.

Everyone then turned to look at Naruto, surprised and speechless. They were half-and-half expecting that. They had all heard about situations like that in The Academy, but they never thought it would happen in real life. And, sadly, even after hearing millions of true storys regarding the present problem at hand, not one of the victims were able to get back to their universe. Another thing was, if you were to stay in the other dimension for around a year, by someone else's jutsu, and not yours, your soul would slowly begin fading away, and eventually end-up nowhere; not in heaven, nor hell. Just, nowhere. The process of that was also painful, you would slowly begin to forget everything and feel great pain all over your body, until, poof! You were gone... The stronger your will, the longer you would last. Someone would need to preform a jutsu to prevent that. However, nobody knew what that jutsu was. Either that, or, you would have to be revived from the dead, forbidden immortality jutus worked, as well. They felt bad for the blond, they questioned how he was not scared, maybe he was never told...

Sakura looked at Naruto with sad eyes, "Naruto, y-you're okay with this?" Said blond looked at her, confused, "why wouldn't I be?" He frowned as the group visibly winced. "Is there a side-effect, or something?" Naruto was actually beginning to get scared. Everyone became as serious as possible, their odd personalities disappeared.

"Well..." Menma started. "Let's just say, that no one knows how to bring you back, and if we don't within a year..."

"You'll disappear forever."

They all turned towards the source of the voice to see Tobi standing there.

Naruto looked at him in horror, "what!?" He couldn't believe what he was he was hearing, he... he was going to disappear?! All because of the fucking bastard, Tobi!? _No way, this is not happening... this... this is a dream! This is all just a sick dream..._

"No, Naruto, this is not a dream. This is the sick trash that we pull-off as _reality_." Tobi spat the word out and looked at Naruto. He smirked when he noticed Naruto's eyes were filled with fear. "I will admit, I did bring you to an alternate universe, and if you don't find a way out, you disappear."

Naruto's eyes became wider than before, "no, y..you're lying!" _This is not happening, this is all happening, this is **so** **not happening**! _The blond's mind continued to scream.

Tobi chuckled darkly, "yes, Naruto, this is happening."

The others were staring with sad eyes. They would never want something like that to happen to them. Naruto was so young, too. It would be so tragic if he disappeared... Every word that came out of the blond's mouth, just made the guilt they felt for him enlarge.

"Why did you do this, what do you want from me!?" Naruto shouted, he couldn't die! After _years... years! _Of chasing the title of Hokage, he couldn't just die! He already transported him to the other universe the day before! He wanted to go back and take his title, finally becoming like his predecessors. He wanted his old friends back, too.

Tobi took a step forward, Naruto gritted his teeth at the man and glared his hardest.

"Simple, Naru-_Chan. _Just come, and join the Akatsuki. That's all I really ask for." Tobi stated simply. Naruto raised a brow at his words, "oh, this again? I told you, I'm not joining your little organization." Naruto smirked, despite himself.

Tobi sighed, "this, was the attitude that brought you here, as well." To Tobi, Naruto was really something else...

Naruto pouted, "well, thanks."

Tobi sighed again. The first thing he wanted to do, was to test out their strength, specifically Naruto's. He wanted to know just what they were capable of.

The group behind Naruto glared, how dare the Akatsuki do something like that! Who did they think they were? You don't just threaten someone's life because they refuse to join your silly little group.

Menma then walked up beside Naruto, growling. "Why don't we just settle this, Tobi?" Said man smirked, "why not?"

Each Shinobi present prepared themselves for battle. Menma clapped his hands and a sword appeared in his grasp, Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan, while Naruto, Sakura, and Ino withdrew kunai.

Tobi smirked at them from beneath his mask. He then formed a few seals, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu." The man slapped his right hand on the ground and three more members appeared there. He withdrew his hand from the ground and stood straight. "Zetsu." One of the members, who looked like a walking-talking cactus, stood beside Tobi, obviously, he was Zetsu, along with Tobi's guard. "Konan, Kisame." The last two members got in a battle stance, one of them withdrew a large sword from behind them. While the other, gracefully moved her arms to be straight, somewhat pointing left and right, by her side, paper starting to form off of her body in a graceful way.

Tobi raised his hand towards the teens, "begin."

And with that, both sides darted forward.

* * *

**_A/__N:_ I hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon! Btw, I know Kisame and Konan are not a cell, but I thought I'd experiment a bit, ya' know? And, like always, h****ave an awesome-possum day! X3 **


	8. Find the Hokage

**_A/N_****_: _****Hello, again! Sorry for my lateness, my lovelys. *bows* ****  
**

**Btw, I _LOVE _Konan and Kisame with everything. But, they do not fight at full-power in this chapter. So, if it pisses you off that they aren't: gomen. **

**_DISCLAIMER: _****I'm Thinking of A plan, atm... Does Kishimoto-Sensei have guards? *poker face***

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Naruto-Kun!"

"Naruto, where are you?!"

"This isn't funny!"

"Get your ass out here!"

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were running frantically around the village, looking for Naruto. The village itself was a mess, everyone was searching for the blond.

The night before, he never came back from the bushes...

and was never found.

* * *

_Kiba stared at the moon in awe, he loved Blood Moon. Mostly, it was because of the moon. He found it fancy and intriguing to look at._

_"Did you say something?"_

_Kiba whipped his head around to regard a confused-looking Naruto. Kiba shook his head at him, having not said anything. He then turned back to the moon and regarded Naruto through the corner of his eye. The blond was looking behind him with furrowed brows. _

_Naruto then got up, he and the others looked at him. Naruto simply replied, "I have to take a leak." The blond ran off to the bushes. Kiba stared after him for a few moments before he looked at the moon again._

_As time passed, he heard yelling, of some sort, however, he payed no mind to it. Eventually, when it had been around five minutes, the brunet was getting worried. It didn't take that long to piss. He furrowed his brows and looked over at his friends, who looked at him worried, as well. "Where is he?" He asked._

_"Well, takin' a piss," Sasuke said impassively. He then looked toward the bushes, he was worried, but, he would never show it._

_Kiba glared at him, "no shit, Sherlock. But, it doesn't take this long just to go pee."_

_Shikamaru nodded in agreement, he then looked at the sky, noting the moon was changing its color, back to its original marble white. "Blood Moon is just about over. See?" He jerked his head towards the large expanse of water; they looked and nodded, turning their attention back to him._

_"W-well, why don't we go check?" Hinata suggested. Sakura laughed, "Yeah, why not see what's up, instead of just sitting here and talking." She smirked and sat up, the others following suit, walking to the tiny forest, moments after._

_As soon as they walked through a few bushes, Sasuke spoke, "Kiba." Said brunet turned to him. "Smell around, and see if you can pick up his scent."_

_Kiba then began to sniff around, the one time he really needed Akamaru, he was with the Leaf's veterinarians, getting treated. The last mission Kiba went to with the hound, Akamaru had gotten badly injured, he was okay, in the end. However, he just needed to rest up, before being dispatched again; he was also having a few more tests done on him. _

_The brunet's eyes then widened, as he picked up Naruto's scent. He then walked to where the scent was the strongest, walking through a few bushes. He stopped as he reached a small splotch of mud, a few footprints apparent in it. "Guys, come! Over here!" He called._

_The others gathered around the dog-lover, looking at the footprints with slightly hopeful eyes._

_"Do you smell a trail?" Ino asked, looking Kiba in the eyes, only to look away in sadness when he looked away with sad eyes._

_"No. His scent stops here."_

That night, they had been searching for him, like crazy. Coming up with different hypotheses as to where the blond could be. Hyugas used their Byakugan, Inuzukas tried to smell him out, powerful clans who could find a chakra source or presence tried, other sensory ninja tried to sense his location, even the spiritual Shinobi tried to pin-point his spirit; but all were unsuccessful.

* * *

"Hinata!"

Said girl turned to see Kiba riding Akamaru and the other males running towards them. "Any luck?" He looked hopeful.

Hinata looked down, "I-I wish we were...what about your cell?"

"Same as yours," Sasuke walked up to them.

The moment the news of Naruto's disappearance had been told to kakashi, it, somehow, went spreading like a wildfire. Shinobi and Kunoichi from great nations to small nations came rushing to help. There were over two hundred ninjas looking for him, yet, none were able to find the blond. People were becoming clueless, they searched everywhere imaginable around Konoha, and a few nations were even waiting for a response from their village, to see if the blond had, for an unknown reason, run there.

The group looked down in sadness. "Well," Tenten started. "What'll we do now?"

"Guys!"

They turned to see Kakshi running up to them. Sakura frowned, "Kakashi-Sensei...?"

"We know where Naruto is."

The group gasped and stared wide-eyed at the man. Kiba was the first to get out of shock, "where is he!?"

Kakashi looked at each and every one of them seriously, "we are not positive, this is just a hypothesis." When they nodded, he continued, "Naruto may have been transported to an alternate universe, by, none other than, Akatsuki."

The teens stared at him, shocked. Kakashi sighed, "come with me, I'll explain." The teens nodded dumbly and followed Kakashi around.

The silver-haired man then began to explain why his theory could be true. Ranging from the Akatsuki being inactive, all the way to space-time ninjutsu. The group was completely shocked by the information. It was no wonder why they couldn't trace his scent or find his spirit, he was probably in a whole other dimension! the more Kakashi went on, the more questions popped into mind: how would he get back? Who would be the Hokage? Was he alright?

"And now, we come to the consequences of his situation. Besides being in a whole other dimension." Each and every word that came out of their Sensei's mouth made them get closer to being sick.

"This... this is all some sick joke..." Kiba looked at Kakashi. "Right? He-he's still here... just, hiding around like the idiot he is..." He looked up at Kakashi, sadness and pain in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, Kiba. None of us are taking this easy..." Kakashi looked at him, sympathy laced his voice.

"Worst part is," Sakura started; everyone looked at her. "W-we don't even k-know if... if he's dead o-or alive." She looked down feeling a lump in her throat. She couldn't take the thought of her idiot of a teammate dead. After all he'd been through, he was only steps away from fulfilling his dream, only to be transported to a whole other world. He was so close, yet, so far. But... what if he did die...? He would have no grave... no remains to say prayers of love over... Another sad thing was, she barely spared the blond a glance when he said, "I have to take a leak." That was also the last time she would have heard his sweet voice. He was like a brother to her...

"I... I have to go..."

She looked up to see the group parting ways, dead looks on their faces. She then walked up to Ino, she grasped her hand and pulled her along with her to her house.

Kakashi stood there alone, he knew that was coming. Now, he just had to wait a bit for the information to sink in the teens. When that was done, they would all try to come up with a solution to the problem.

* * *

As both sides ran to each other, Kisame moved his sword out in front of him, ready to slash at the nearest opponent. When he did, as if on cue, Konan whipped a hand forward, sending multiple paper-shaped shuriken forward. Said shuriken surrounded the six, and curved in on them. They had barely worked together, yet, their teamwork was outstanding.

Neji and Hinata looked at each other and nodded, jumping beside each other to the front of the group, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" And with that, a large chakra dome surrounded the teens, protecting them from the attacks.

"Sakura, Ino, and I will take care of Konan, we've fought her before! We're familiar with her fighting style. Neji, Naruto, Menma! You guys take down Kisame!" Hinata ordered firmly, receiving nods in affirmative. "On three, we split into our groups: one, two… _three!_" As soon as she said three, the males and females separated, attacking their opponents separately.

Tobi looked at the two soon-to-begin fights, "Zetsu, get your black half to watch one fight, while the white half watches the other. We need to know their abilities." Tobi looked at the plant-man seriously.

Zetsu nodded and did as he was told. Having Tobi's eye on him as he left, he looked up and regarded the fight between the four females. "This should be interesting. I just need get enough data, and then I can easily call the fight off." He sighed, oh, how he would love to see the absolute results of the rematch between the Kunoichi. The first time they had fought, Konan had won; she wiped the floor with them, to say the least. He could truly assume that they had trained hard, to come back from such a loss. However, Konan wouldn't even be trying in the soon-to-be battle. Tobi smirked, _let the battle begin._

Hinata noticed Tobi looking at them with interest and scowled, they would definitely win this time! She turned to her enemy. _I will win, **we** will come out victorious. _She looked at her two teammates beside her, who looked at her back, as they nodded, running forward.

Konan stared at them impassively, "I guess, we can finally have our little rematch." She raised a hand forward, the same paper shuriken from before rose, before they jolted towards the three females.

Timing it, Sakura smashed her fist with the ground, sending rocks flying in front of her and the other two, blocking the shuriken. Hinata took advantage of the soaring rocks and flicked her palm forward, "Hakke Kushou!" The rocks in front of her went plunging forward, hopefully, hitting Konan. However, there was a huge cloud of smoke blocking her. But, she could always see through it with her Byakugan.

"Paper Chakram!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the chakram-shaped bundle of papers come forward with the rocks from before spinning around it. She must have activated that in time so the the rocks didn't hit her, also, the speed of the rotation must have caused the rocks to spin around it. "Watch out!" Hinata yelled, as she jumped away, Sakura and Ino following suit. Ino, however, was skinned by the paper-blade, and a bit of hair from her ponytail was cut off, falling to the ground.

Just then, the chakram exploded, sending the rocks from before flying everywhere. Hinata hadn't focused enough on the Paper Chakram, not noticing that Konan had mixed in explosive tags. Either that, or Konan had mixed them in last minute.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Hinata had barely managed to block it, the explosion skinning her right arm. She winced slightly, but shrugged it off. After a few moments, she released her jutsu and looked at Konan. Hinata smirked as she regarded the other, she had a small rip in her Akatsuki cloak on her right arm.

The eldest female brushed herself off, "well, well, it seems you three have improved." She smirked as her body began to separate into pieces of paper. A few large bundles of paper formed around her, beginning to take a shape.

Sakura glared, "you really thought we would put zero effort in redeeming ourselves?" She raised a fine brow and fixed her black leather gloves, to then pull out a kunai. Ino and Hinata were right behind her, pulling out their weapons. They stared at Konan, the forming figures, and finally the small pile of Ino's hair that was cut off.

Ino smirked as she looked away from her hair to Konan, who had multiple clones around her. She silently prayed their plan would work. She threw smoke bombs on the ground and hid behind a tree, the other two charging at the Akatsuki member.

Konan smirked; she had made four clones, two of them jumped upwards. Paper wings appearing on them, they lunged forward, darting their arms out and paper shuriken spun forward towards the teens, they were made of explosive tags. The last clones guarded the original, which looked impassive. _All I really need is to have them use multiple tactics against me. All we need to know is their strength and intelligence' just a bit more about them. This should be easy. I just can't push them too far; Leader's orders'._ She mentally sighed as she watched with slight amusement.

"Jūho Sōshiken!"

"Oh yeah!"

Konan looked towards Hinata and Sakura, who slammed their fists into one of the clones, sending it plunging towards the ground. The clone landed roughly on the floor, to vanish moments later. Just then, the other winged-clone came rushing towards the girls who had caused the other clone to vanish.

"Not so fast," Ino whispered as she focused and formed a hand seal. Ino was currently hiding behind a tree. She closed her eyes, "Shintenshin no Jutsu." She whispered as she lost her consciousness.

The clone that was rushing towards Sakura and Hinata suddenly stopped in its tracks. "I'm in! Now!" The fake Konan shouted. Ino had successfully taken over its mind, for the time being.

Hinata rushed towards it and hit it in her abdomen with her gentle fist; the clone vanished into paper, within seconds. She looked up at the original.

Sakura walked beside her, Ino at her side. They watched as the last two clones created Paper Chakrams.

Konan smirked from behind the clones, "I have to admit, you have improved." She acknowledged. "But can you win?" Konan moved her hand forward and the clones attacked with their Paper Chakrams. _I would love to actually fight these girls with full-power..._

The teens nodded to each other. Hinata smirked, "Hakkeshou Kaiten." The chakrams were repelled upwards; the clones just controlled them to slowly move back towards them.

Abruptly, the chakra-shield vanished revealing a large cloud of smoke.

Konan raised a brow, wondering just what they were planning. Just then, two large explosions of chakra came up from under the clones. With a pained grunt, they turned into paper, vanishing in the wind.

Where the clones had been, were two holes. The large smoke cloud disappeared, though; revealing Ino. Just then, it finally clicked in, Konan jumped up, only to be followed by Hinata and Sakura, ready to attack. She smirked and threw paper shuriken at them, as a distraction. She then turned into paper, vanishing. Only to reappear a few moments later on solid ground.

"Chakra Hair Trap Technique!"

She then tried to turn, but wasn't able to... She couldn't even move! Her eyes widened as Sakura bolted towards her and her fist connected with her gut. She coughed out blood and quickly tried to change to paper, however, was unsuccessful.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Hinata yelled as she attacked Konan. She let out a battle cry as the last palm hit her opponent, sending the other flying.

Konan crashed through multiple trees and coughed more blood._ Leader, you are definitely getting a beating when I get back. If I could actually use my full-power, these brats would have been dead, long ago._ She thought angrily. Getting to her feet she clutched her abdomen. God was she in pain.

_"Konan." _

Said woman closed her eyes to communicate with Tobi mentally. _"Yes?"_ She responded.

_"You've done enough; I congratulate you for your patience."_ A smirk was evident in his voice. However, her voice remained impassive, _"Thank you, however, please remember that I will be getting you for this."_ Tobi chuckled darkly in response, _"and that is why I love you."_ **(1)**

Konan smirked, _"likewise, and thank you. Now if you'd please, contact Pain to summon me back to the base."_ Tobi grunted in reply. S

he opened her eyes just in time to see the teens about ready to attack her. "I look forward to an actual fight between us, at full-power." She smirked and vanished, being summoned back to the Akatsuki base. She really couldn't wait for an actual battle between them.

Hinata gasped as she disappeared, "where is she?" The other teens shrugged, before grinning and high-fiving each other. "We did it!"

Ino smirked, "yes, but she said that she couldn't wait for a full-power battle... meaning she wasn't really trying..." She looked down and trailed off. Sakura nodding, "I think they just wanted intel on us."

"Yes," Hinata said sternly. She then grinned like an idiot, "but we still won." They all laughed, "yeah!" After a while of complimenting each other, they eventually settled down.

"So," Sakura started. "I wonder how the guys are doing." They all stared out towards where they assumed the males where.

* * *

"I've always wanted to battle an Akatsuki member." Naruto grinned at Kisame.

"Well, kid, looks like you finally can." Hoshigake Kisame grinned at the three teens in front of him. He had never battled the blond before; he wanted to know just how strong he was. For a fact, he knew that Menma and Neji were strong. He was mostly interested in Naruto's strength. And so were Menma and Neji.

"Well then, let's not waste too much time."

"Agreed."

* * *

_**(1):**_**Not romantically, don't worry. X3**

**_A/N: _I really enjoyed writing this! *squeals* Listening to the Naruto Shippuden OSTs made it even more awesome! X3 Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the patience, and, as always: have an awesome-possum day. :3**


	9. The Jinchuuriki

**_A/N:_** **Hehe, sorry for my lateness. (Again) I was surprisingly busy, heh. ****And a quick response to a review: Yes, Naruto has Kurama, however, he doesn't know. And, happy belated holidays! XD**

**_WARNING:_ Once again, easy-win battles against the Akatsuki. *Grimaces* It was needed, tomodachi, it was needed. *Nods* Ya' know what? I'll just add more specific warnings to the first chapter's list. Go there for warnings, it's a nuisance to write warnings almost every chapter. XD**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ After the newest Naruto chapter... I'm never going against the way of the Kishi. *Bows* But maybe I will... I am a Neji fangirl, after all. *has feel overload* _NEJI!_ *sobs***

**Sorry, again, and enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Alright," Naruto started seriously, ready to attack. "We may have never worked together before, but we can still pull this shit off." He glanced at Neji and Menma briefly, before looking at Kisame. "Ready?" He questioned the teens, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh, yeah." The two smirked, they were pretty excited to battle, and to see what Menma's other self was made of.

"Then, let's do this shit."

Naruto bolted forward, the other teens following suit. Naruto then withdrew a Kunai from his sleeve and clasped it into his hand.

Kisame withdrew his sword and threw it above himself. He grinned and clapped his hands together, shouting, "Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" He opened his mouth and water spewed from it in large, seemingly never-ending, waves. It was essential that a water-style user had water around them at all costs, well, only if they desired victory, of course.

Naruto turned to Neji, who quickly met his gaze and understood. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" The water that was nearing them crashed off the chakra-made barrier, away from the younger males.

Naruto grinned as the barrier disappeared; only to have water surround them, which wasn't a big deal, they simply hopped up and onto the water. _I take it he's a Suiton user, huh?_ He thought. _Heh, it would truly suck if it turned out that Menma used Katon... _They were surrounded by a lake... that would really suck.

Little did he know that, yes, Menma used fire-style. Said raven was currently glaring at nothing, he had gotten his ass saved by Neji the first time they'd fought Kisame, he hated suiton-users. Just because of the disadvantage he had against them.

"You two are pretty good, that's all I know."

The teens looked up at Kisame, the same shark-grin from before marring his features. "But, let's see what you got, Blondie."

Said blond smirked at him, "I'd be more than welcome to show you." He mock-bowed, then turned to Neji and Menma, who nodded to him. Naruto formed a seal behind his back. _Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu._

"Tobi was right, you really are something else," Kisame acknowledged with a light nod. He then locked eyes with Naruto, who responded simply, "you have no idea."

Sudenly, two shadow clones appeared behind Kisame, both of them with their hands formed into fists.

Kisame ducked and turned to slash the two, effectively 'killing' them. He turned back, only to be met with a fist, he easily caught the fist with his hand and blocked the shin that was meant to hit his gut, with the other hand. He then looked at his attacker as they twisted away, his eyes meeting cerulean. He smirked at Menma, "you really didn't change, Brat."

Menma glared, "say what ya' wanna' say, asshole." He turned to Naruto who was wearing a shit-eating smirk, obviously trying to hold back laughter. Did Menma really look like a big noob when he fought? 'Cause that's what Neji always told him, Menma was always a far-range battler. He could only assume Naruto was a close-range one. Neji, on the other hand, was a mix of both, and, little did he know, so was Naruto.

The blond of his thoughts then ran forward with Neji at his side, "Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" A few clones appeared by their side and Neji smirked; at that moment, for some odd reason, Neji knew he was fighting alongside an impressive Shinobi. His eyes widened as he noticed Naruto blur away and reappear in front of Kisame with his hand in a fist, the clones following suit. He had quickly upped his speed, it seemed.

Kisame cursed under his breath and dodged everything, jumping away; only to be followed by ten shuriken. He whipped Samehada forward as it ripped through the bandages, with a growl, Samehada repelled and, all but shredded, the shuriken away; hitting the way-too-close Naruto clones, making them disappear. Naruto then charged at him, engaging in a fierce close-combat fight. Kisame's sword proved a challenge, however, but Naruto seemed to be easily pulling through.

Neji and Menma watched with a raised brow, Naruto was extremely good at Taijutsu, possibly even a challenge for Lee and Guy-Sensei. The blond seemed to be winning, so far. Neji hid in the shadows and smirked as Menma continued to prepare for the right time to launch his Genjutsu.

Menma didn't know many genjutsu, however, he could always use them effectively. He looked more intently at Naruto, and smirked when he caught sight of the blond dodging Samehada and kick the sword away. The blond didn't even notice that he was cut in the shin, and attacked Kisame with multiple phony punches and kicks, to get him a little confused, probably. He proved successful as he sent a chakra-infused punch to Kisame's gut, sending him flying back.

Kisame winced at the power but simply dug Samehada into the ground, helping him in his landing. He planted his feet to the floor gracefully. Kisame smirked at Naruto who was grinning at him, "you're not too bad, kid." He acknowledged. He got a simply "hn" in return.

"Behind you."

Kisame's eyes widened a little as he turned around, only to be sent flying back in Naruto's direction. Said blond was standing as still as stone.

"Hakke Kuushou!"

Neji smirked as he hit Kisame, but frowned when he noticed it vanish into water. Water Clones, huh? His eyes widened as Kisame appeared behind Naruto. "Naruto!" He yelled, as he noticed Kisame quickly form hand seals. Naruto didn't even budge, still standing stock-still. Was he trying to get killed!?

That shark-man Then thrust his hand forward, shouting, "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" A large water-shark came forth from his hand and bolted towards Naruto. Kisame laughed, "I guess I expected too much from a silly little brat like you." He joked, smirking as he noticed Neji run towards the blond.

Naruto smirked as he felt a drop of water hit him, with a short battle cry; he turned and jolted his hand forward in a fist. The shark instantly exploded into water and showered around them. The blond fully turned to Kisame, his smirk still in place. "Am I really that weak, Kisame?" Oh, how he loved Kawazu Kumite.

Their eyes widened as they noticed the red wrings around his eyes, the horizontal pupil, and his orange eyes. They would have never thought he knew Sennin Mode! The blond of their thoughts then turned to Menma and nodded towards Kisame, the raven quickly understood.

Revealing Sennin Mode was a simple distraction.

Menma focused. _Genjutsu Shibari_, he thought, looking up at Kisame who, stopped moving entirely. "Now!' He shouted to them. My, what an easy win, on their behalf! The Akatsuki were becoming weak, for sure! Or they just weren't trying. Menma stuck to the first option.

Naruto dashed forward with Neji at his side, Naruto 'punched' Kisame's gut and Neji flicked his wrist at the man's chest. Kisame flew back at the force, into the trees and away from them.

Naruto smirked as the man disappeared from sight, "too easy." He laughed as he continued to look at where Kisame had been moments before. He expected a bit more from the Akatsuki... No, scratch that, he expected _a lot_ more from them. Kisame was an Academy Student rank opponent, in Naruto's eyes.

"You're a sage?!"

Naruto bristled and turned to Menma, who was gaping at him.

Menma didn't know anyone who had mastered a perfect sage mode, and to think that his opposite self did, it made him feel like such a noob. Not even Baka-Sennin had a perfect sage mode. The raven was jealous, to say the least.

Naruto saw the way Menma as staring at him and sighed. "Yes, I am." He got the same reaction every time he used Sage Mode in front if other people. It was pretty annoying; it was like they were saying that they thought he was so stupid that he couldn't master it. That fact truly pissed him off, considering once someone had actually spoken his mind to him; but that was when his village hated him for some unknown reason...

"Did Jiraiya-Sensei teach you?" Menma was still pretty shocked, and it was evident in his voice as he asked the question.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, before replying, "yeah, why?" He looked Menma in the eye. The two never broke eye-contact. After a moment's wait, Menma responded to the blond with a shrug. "No reason, really." He smiled sheepishly.

Naruto gave him a lopsided smirk, "right. Anyways, are the Akatsuki really that weak?" He looked at Menma puzzled.

Menma chuckled, "no, I really don't know why Kisame let us win. Got any ideas, Neji?" He looked at the older teen and growled.

Neji was staring through Naruto's clothing, yet again. He was drooling and shamelessly letting blood poor from his nose. That damned pervert!

Menma sent Neji an icy-cold glare that promised death if he didn't stop.

Naruto seemed to notice the glare and turned to see Neji giving him that same, crazed stare. "Neji! You are _so _getting it!" He shouted angrily as he grit his teeth, his beautiful cerulean eyes disappearing under a dark shadow, Menma following suit.

Neji visibly gulped.

* * *

"**_Itai!_**"

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura looked towards the direction of the scream.

"That was Neji," Hinata sighed, that damn perverted cousin of hers, always getting into trouble. She could only assume he was 'looking' at Naruto again. Neji just didn't learn his lesson, no matter how many beatings you gave him.

Ino a looked up, "then w-we must be g-going the right way..." She stated nervously, as she and the other two continued walking towards where they assumed the males were.

When the males came into view, Neji was on the floor twitching... Was... an arm supposed to bend that way... No, they do not... Ouch...

"Totally worth it..." Neji wheezed. Naruto scoffed, before smirking and giving Menma a high-five, a job well-done!

Hinata smirked at them, "good job, Naru-Chan!" She praised, walking towards him, making sure to sway her hips. She only just managed to catch a glimpse of toad-like eyes, before it was replaced with gorgeous azure eyes. She just shrugged it off mentally, going back to her flirting with Menma's opposite form. "Did you guys win easily?" She smirked seductively and pursed her lips slightly. She could feel the others eyes' on them, the Hyuga just chose to ignore it.

Naruto smirked in a similar manner to hers, "easiest fight _ever_." He whispered sensually. The blond leaned closer towards her. Hinata had to hold back an uncharacteristic squeal, Naruto _was_ the flirtatious type! She knew it! He was the hard to get type, however. In Hinata's eyes, that just made him even sexier.

She looked up at Naruto, the two of them wearing the same lustful smirk. Hinata was about to lean up to kiss him, when, all of a sudden, Naruto was pulled away from her, and into an over-protective grasp. She looked at the offending jackass and scowled. It was Menma. Of course!

"What were you doing, Hinata?" Menma hissed and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling him close, glaring at the girl. Said raven glared, "nothing, really? However, I'm not making him feel uncomfortable, like some people." She smirked as Menma looked at Naruto.

The blond was struggling in his grasp, blushing like a mad man. "Menma, let go!" He shouted in embarrassment. Said raven smirked and tightened his hold, "never." He whispered into his ear, smirking when the blond shivered. Only moments later, that smirk was gone and replaced with an elbow. "Itai!" He shouted as he let go, Naruto immediately hopping away. "What was that for?" Menma demanded.

Naruto grinned evilly at him, "for trying to rape me." He stated simply. He walked to where the others were standing.

"Wha-"

"Menma's a rapist!"

"Specifically to children!"

Hinata turned to look at Naruto, who had added to her statement. He was grinning foxily at her. Moments later, he turned to Menma, Hinata following suit.

Menma sent the two death-promising glares, the glare becoming impossibly scarier when the others snickered. "No, I'm not a rapist, nor am I a pedophile-"

"Then you must be a Pedo-Bear." Naruto added bluntly, nodding to himself. Only to smirk as Menma began to yell out a million reasons as to why he wasn't. After about a billion statements, he decided to cut in. "-No matter what you say, you'll always be considered Mr. Pedo-Bear, in my eyes." The blond's eyes sparkled as he clasped his hands together and looked up at the night sky hopefully.

Menma scowled, "whatever pleases you, Princess." He smirked as he briefly thought of Naruto's reaction to him comeback.

"Sweet! I'm the princess! In that case… I, Princess Naruto, demand that you change your name to Mr. Pedo-Bear!" Naruto stood tall with his chest puffed out.

Menma stared at him for a few moments, not really sure on what to say. "You…" He tried, but was still at lost for words. "Gah! Whatever, fine!" He yelled, clearly aggravated. He ruffled his dark hair with his hands and sighed.

"Alright, then, Mr. Pedo-Bear; what now?" Naruto snickered, oh, how he would torture the raven with that name.

Menma scowled at him, but responded, "Well, I wouldn't like to disturb Guy-Sensei, or anything; especially at this hour." He looked up at the night sky, then back at his teammates. "So, for now, we'll just head home and take this shit up tomorrow. Jiraiya's coming over to my place, so we will tell him the details tonight… Wait a sec- Neji!" Neji, once again, was peeping at Naruto. That was truly getting on Menma's nerves. "Could you be serious for just one fucking moment?!" He screeched, getting in front of Naruto to block his view. Just as he did so, the Hyuga fell to the floor, a face of pure terror in place.

"My eyes…" Neji wheezed.

"Shut up!" Menma snapped.

* * *

Kisame sighed as he looked at his fellow comrades. He was a little pissed that he had to act all weak in front of someone who had never fought, and considering he was some kid that seemed fairly strong, he was just about to murder Leader-Sama. He sort of wanted to fight them with his full-strength. But, beggars can't be choosers. He, also, had a small feeling that Konan-San was feeling the same way. She seemed a little pouty. Which, was understandable, considering the four females were, somewhat, rivals.

The Akatsuki were currently relaying all the information on Konohagakure in their usual base. Konan was explaining how much the three Kunoichi had grown. From what Kisame was hearing, they truly have grown; their teamwork, intelligence, ninjutsu - everything! He was quite impressed.

"There, now, why don't you go pester Kisame?" Konan grumbled as she finished explaining her intel. She truly was in a foul mood...

"Alright, Kisame, intel?" Pain looked at Kisame with impassive eyes.

Said man jumped out of his thoughts with a jerk. "Er, um, what... what _exactly _did you want to know?" He laughed sheepishly.

The members visibly grimaced.

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Jiraiya roared from inside the Namikaze household.

Menma laughed nervously, Naruto doing the same. The two teens had come back home to Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina enjoying a small meal together. The elders of the house asked where they had been, millions of questions asked after, especially about their 'relationship.' The teens answered the questions with ease, oddly. The couple had congratulated them, especially Menma, and said they were heading off on a long-term mission, to returning in a few weeks. When they had left, Menma had told Jiraiya about fighting with the Akatsuki, when asked by the elder; which, brought up the situation currently in-hand.

"We fought Hoshigake Kisame, of the Akatsuki. I stayed at bay, though. I wouldn't be rash as to get close to a member of the organization that wants me." Menma looked a Jiraiya with his brows furrowed.

"Wait - the Akatsuki want you? For what reason?"

Menma turned to Naruto, who was looking at him with a raised brow. The blond probably didn't know.

"Well," Jiraiya started for Menma. Naruto turned to him as he continued. "The Akatsuki are after Jinchuuriki, you know what that is?" He looked intently at the blond teenager for his reaction. When the blond shook his head, Jiraiya raised a brow. For a Kage to not know what a Jinchuuriki was... Or, maybe he was intentionally not told. He then began to explain, to maybe test a few theories. "Jinchuuriki are people with Tailed Beasts sealed inside of them, were you told of what Tailed Beasts are?"Naruto shook his head. Jiraiya was now extremely confused... Just then, a theory popped into mind. What if Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, himself? However, was not told for his own safety?

"Jiraiya?"

Said man snapped out his thoughts and turned to a confused blond. "R-right. Menma, can you explain? I just... Give me a few moments, please?" He looked at the raven, which nodded and turned to Naruto. The raven began to thoroughly explain about Jinchuuriki and Bijuu, with a little help from Kurama, of course.

Jiraiya still stared off into space, how would he find out if Naruto was a Jinchuuriki? If he were, he would be the Kyuubi's host; he mostly thought that because Menma was Kyuubi's host, too. He could always use Sennin Mode... He would just check when the teens were sleeping; not creepy at all! Then, just consult the teens if Naruto were to be a Jinchuuriki. They would plan a few things from there on out. The elder looked up when he saw Naruto nod and comment, "ah, I get it! Thanks, Mr. Pedo-Bear!" _Mr. Pedo-Bear? _Jiraiya smirked and repeated the name aloud.

Naruto laughed and grinned, "yep- oof!"

"Stop calling me that!" Menma scowled as he pounced on the blond, who still laughed while fending Menma off. "Never! The princes demands it! Jiraiya! Help the princes!" Naruto yelled, still laughing.

Said man raised a brow, "princess?" He repeated. He sill helped, picking Menma up and off of the sill laughing blond.

Naruto cleared his throat and reclaimed his composer, standing with Menma, who pouting from beside him. "Yes, ask Mr. Pedo-Bear, over there." He shifted all of his weight onto his left leg and pointed to the raven with his thumb.

"Ya' know what? I think I'll pass." Jiraiya furrowed his brows with an amused smirk.

"Thank the Gods you did," Menma grumbled under his breath, receiving a snicker from Naruto. The raven just turned to him and glared.

Naruto giggled, "don't look at me like that." He stretched, "anyways, I'm tired." He said with a yawn, Naruto turned to Menma who smirked and began to walk towards their bedroom. "Can we talk tomorrow Baka-Sennin? I'm pretty tired." Before Jiraiya could respond, however, he closed the door to his bedroom, Naruto right behind him.

Jiraiya sighed, "guess so." He grumbled as he stalked down to Minato and Kushina's room. They wouldn't mind him sleeping in their bed. _Oh, wait, I still have to check up on the brat. _He thought, but sighed, he forgot that he could just do it from the bedroom. However, he would wait, because if Naruto were the Jinchuuriki, he wouldn't want to disturb his chakra and make the teen freak out. So, he took a little notebook and pen from his pocket and began to scribble down ideas for his new book.

* * *

"Well, that sucks." Naruto randomly commented as he walked back into their room; he had left to the bathroom to get changed into his PJs, the ones he had worn the other night. The blond sat down on his side of the bed.

Menma looked at him, "what sucks? Oh, the Akatauki?" He asked, sitting on the bed beside Naruto, after turning off the lights, though. When the blond nodded, he sighed. "I guess so. You get used to it, and it just doesn't seem to bother you anymore." He chuckled lightly, it was true. Eventually, he just began to look at an Akatsuki member as if it were his own mother, not an S-ranked criminal, who wanted him dead for a Bijuu.

Naruto chuckled as well, "seriously?" He locked eyes with Menma, still being able to see him in the dark, who responded, "yeah, seriously." They laughed for a moment, before Naruto yawned and laughed sheepishly. "Dude, I'm dead tired." He slipped under the puffy covers.

Menma chuckled and crawled under after him. "Yeah... Night, Naruto." He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him. _We could always talk a bit more tomorrow... _He thought.

Naruto smiled as he felt himself drifting off into slumber, "Night, Menma..."

* * *

Jiraiya looked up at the clock hung on on the wall above the door, and sighed. It had been thirty minutes since the teens had gone off to bed. With a small sigh, he put down his book and pen, then began to sit rock still. He didn't need a lot of nature energy, just enough to last a minute or two. When he successfully entered Sennin Mode, he began to sense the chakra signatures around him. And surely enough, he sensed the Kyuubi's chakra coming from two different sources. One was Menma, and the other... was Naruto.

_Just as I thought, Naruto is the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki from his dimension._

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Once again, I'm sorry for my lateness, I'll update asap. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and, as always, have an awesome-possum day! :3**


End file.
